Rise of the Ninjago Force
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Waking up from a 5 month coma caused by an industrial accident, 5 ordinary teenagers and a young boy, who was extended to their age during their time in the coma, must use their newfound powers to save New York City from the Vulture. This is a partial crossover involving some characters from Spider-Man, and there are some certain changes to the Ninjago characters.
1. Prologue: Lloyd Garmadon

**(A/N: Okay, so, I thought I might do myself a small crossover involving characters from Ninjago, and characters from Spider-Man, so this will be a sort of different approach. If you hardly see any chapters updating, I am, A. Working on something else, B. Writers block, C. Hoping to hear some requests and ideas to help this story out. But other than that, I hope you enjoy it)😉**

* * *

2021, New York, the city that never sleeps. There had been times where there were crimes being committed, but thankfully, the task force, known as BorgBots, developed by Cyrus Borg, a technician working for OsCorp, alongside James Garmadon and Norman Osborn, was able to thwart them. And pretty soon, not a single criminal has committed a crime.

* * *

Currently, a day at River East Elementary School wasn't the best for one boy. He had just gotten into a fight with another boy in a school hallway, and threw the third punch to his face. The boy with blonde hair and green eyes, in a green t-shirt, black chinos and white sneakers, managed to grab hold of his black hair, and force him off of him, kicking him in his stomach as a result. The crowd only watched, chanting 'Fight', as no one bothered to either stop or help them. Pretty soon, a whistle was heard and everyone turned to see a teacher coming up to them. "Okay, break it up!" He yelled. "Get back to class!" He looked at the blonde haired boy, who had the most bruises than the other boy.

* * *

A few minutes later, the boy was sitting on a bed in the infirmary, holding an ice pack to his right eye, eavesdropping on an argument. "Just because my husband's boss fired you doesn't mean your kid can beat my son up." A woman's voice was heard. "And in the middle of other school kids!"

"Ms Mayor, I told him not to." The boy's father replied, trying to be honest.

"Well, it seems he didn't listen. This is your last chance. I see your son around mine with the intention of attacking him again, you can kiss your citizenship in New York goodbye!"

"Yes, Ms Mayor."

There was soon the sound of the door opening and the boy saw a middle aged woman with brown hair with some silver highlights and grey eyes coming up to the boy. She was wearing a black blazer over a white shirt and a black skirt. Despite being in heels, she knelt down to him. "You've been given a warning, Lloyd." She rubbed her son's bruised cheek.

"I can take care of myself, mom." The boy replied, moving the ice pack away. "It is one of the perks of being the mayor's son."

"Well, you got the day off tomorrow, son. So, why don't you go visit your father at work that day?"

"But, Mr. Osborn forbidden it."

"One of the perks of being the mayor's son. Plus, they'll be a security guard with you all the time."

"I'm not sure I should go."

"I think you should. Maybe someday you'll inherit the company."

"Okay."

* * *

**(A/N: As you saw in this prologue chapter, Lloyd is the son of Misako Garmadon, the mayor of New York, and James Garmadon, an OsCorp technician. If you think I should've approached it differently, don't be shy to comment)**


	2. Prologue: Kai and Nya Smith

One of the many enmities of living in New York was in apartment buildings with complete strangers. That was the reason why a certain brother and sister hated New York.

* * *

They were currently in their apartment that only had one bedroom so the teenaged boy with brown hair chose to sleep on the couch while his black haired sister took the bed the day they moved into the apartment. One morning, the black haired girl, in a grey sweatshirt and blue skirtalls nudges her brother with her foot. "Kai, come on, wake up!" She yelled. The young man groaned as he turned over. "Come on, bro, I'm gonna be late."

"Okay, okay." Kai replied, slowly getting up, shown to be wearing a white tank top and red boxers.

"Get dressed now!" The girl throws him some black slacks, which he quickly grabs while she grabbed some brown boots.

"Just grab my shirt and shoes, Nya." Kai puts his slacks on while his sister grabbed a nearby grey shirt and black loafers.

Once she gave him the shoes and shirt, Nya went to the fridge to get out some breakfast smoothies she did the day before there was a knock at the door, and a letter slides in underneath. Handing her brother one of the smoothies, Nya knelt down to pick up the letter, opens it, and moans at what was on it. "Rent's overdue."

"I thought you paid the landlord."

"Uh, yeah, about that..."

"You got fired from Starbucks?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Guy spanked me, so I spilled coffee on his crotch. And I never got my pay before I left."

"Nya, you need to control your temper around customers. Listen, we'll talk more after I pick you up from school."

"Fine. Let's go." They immediately went to the door, opened it, and closed and locked it, ready to start the day.

* * *

**(A/N: As you saw in this prologue chapter, Kai and Nya are still relatives, both of course struggling to pay rent with Kai working as a security guard, and Nya, who recently got fired, being in high school. If you think I should've approached it differently, don't be shy to comment)**


	3. Prologue: Jason Watson

Living in a junkyard almost all their lives could be a little humiliating. Sometimes they would show up in their work clothes, or in normal clothes that had some grease stains on them, resulting in them being teased or bullied, the teen boy getting the most. Sometimes their mother would take them to school, other times they get on a bus that is sometimes driven by their father, who works part-time as a bus driver.

* * *

One morning, they were getting ready to go to school, being kissed on the cheek by their overprotective mother, the two red haired teens made it to a bus stop before a bus eventually showed up. They got on it and it took off just as a teenaged boy with brown hair, in an old grey jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and grey tennis shoes, with glasses on, started to run after it. "Hey, wait!" He yelled as he ran after it, his backpack almost coming off. "Stop the bus!" The bus was packed with high school students, who were immediately amused by the teen's demands to stop the bus. The teen boy with red hair, in a grey shirt, blue overalls and brown boots, shook his head. "Tell him to stop!"

Apparently, he knew the teen and it wasn't the first time. "Catch a cab, Parker!" A student sarcastically called out to the teen.

* * *

This went on for two city blocks until the teen's sister, wearing a blue blouse, black jeans, and black flats, who was sitting next to another teenaged boy with strawberry blonde hair, got annoyed by the laughing before getting up, and went over to her father. "Stop the bus, dad." She said. "He's been chasing us since Woodhaven Boulevard. It wasn't even funny the first time."

"Oh, sorry, MJ." Her father kindly replied, immediately slowing the bus down, earning groans and moans from the passengers, and presses the door button. "You know I got a tight schedule."

MJ scoffed before heading back to sit with the boy as the teen got on. "Sorry again, Mr. Watson." He said.

"Aw, don't worry about it, son." MJ's father closes the door and the bus took off as the boy tries to find a vacant seat.

He eventually found one next to the red haired teen and sat down. "Uh, hey, Parker." He said, still amused by his chasing after the bus.

"Jason." The teen just replied. "Make sure to tell your sister I said thanks."

"Gladly. So, you ready for the field trip?"

"Are you kidding? We get to see what Harry's dad's company looks like."

"Not to mention where all those cool BorgBots are made." He notices one outside the window detaining a mugger.

* * *

**(A/N: As you saw in this prologue chapter, Jay Walker is called Jason Watson in this story. He is the young twin brother of Mary-Jane Watson. This also had a small appearance of a certain web-head. If you think I should've approached it differently, don't be shy to comment)**


	4. Prologue: Cole Hence

"#To all my people on the dance floor set it off, We running hot we about to get low set it off, And if you're sexy and you want more set it off, Yeah, yeah set it off!, Yeah yeah set it off!#" A dance group sung as they danced before forming a line as the youngest dancer, who had been in the band since before he could sing, soon jumped into the hands of his fellow dancer, who uses his hands as a bouncing pad, making him roll before placing his hands on the shoulders of another fellow dancer, then bounced off of them, coming up to the final member while somersaulting.

Unfortunately, the dancer miscalculated where he have his hands placed, and the young dancer barely touched the fingers before ending up on the stage floor, his left knee landing first. As soon as he had gotten into a fetal position, clutching his now broken ankle, the crowd gasped at the sight of the young dancer being injured. "Oh, Cole, I'm so sorry!" The dancer that the young member was supposed to land to said as he and his fellow dancers knelt down to him before two of them pick him up to escort off the stage with the crowd looking on in concern, except for one.

* * *

3 Years Later

That day ended Cole's career as a dancer and singer. The fall had fractured his tibial plateau, and had to have pins put in it and a cane to walk. His father, an esteemed former acapella dancer, was more disappointed than concerned upon learning the news, and called Cole a disgrace to the Brookstone Legacy. Angered at his repugnant behaviour, Cole's mother, a child advocate lawyer, filed for divorce, restraining order against her now ex-husband, and gained full custody of their son, who started going by her maiden name. All those court cases forced him to leave New York City. "Come on, Cole, we gotta get going if you want to make it to that field trip to OsCorp." Cole's mother called out.

"Coming, mom!" Cole replied from inside his room. His room was complete mess. He had some clothes lying about, fan and recommendation letters, and soda cans. He was currently sitting on his bed, in black sports shorts, strapping on his knee brace, grabs an orange t-shirt and sneakers, puts them on, and heads out, grabbing his cane as he did so.

* * *

**(A/N: As you saw in this prologue chapter, Cole is a former teen singer and dancer, who suffered a knee injury that terminated his upcoming career, his father is the only one not happy with it, and his mother is alive in this story. If you think I should've approached it differently, don't be shy to comment. Also, the song Cole and his group sang is called Set it Off, singer and dancer Timomatic)**


	5. Prologue: Zane Toomes

ASD. Autism Spectrum Disorder was its full phrase. The young boy was first diagnosed at the age of 7 when he came up with designs for a wing-suit and was therefore deemed a prodigy child. All the special schools he went to, even through Empire State University, he was often teased or pushed around because of his brilliant mind, and wearing hand-me-down clothes. Even being made fun of wearing glasses caused him to wear contact lenses, but that didn't stop the bullying until he graduated with high marks at the age of 10 and hired by Norman Osborn on the spot.

* * *

6 Years Later

Working at OsCorp changed the boy dramatically. Now 16, he made friends with some of the scientists, even started a relationship with the daughter of one of the scientists. One day, he decided to use his childhood plans to design a wing-suit that would assist parachuters, whose parachutes fail to deploy. While successful in the first two tests, the third resulted in the jumper being paralysed. On the morning, he was told to get rid of it, the young teen complied. "Okay, get this thing out of here." He said to two technicians as they were carting it out.

As they walk down the hallway to the scrap disposal room, he was shocked to see someone coming up to him. "Zane, my boy." He said.

"Grandfather. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might see how my dearest grandson is doing." He then noticed the wing-suit. "Say, is that the wing-suit you've just designed?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, the whole thing is heading to the scrapyard. It was a failure."

"Why don't you let your dear old grandfather handle it?"

"Sorry, but I am not permitted to give it to you, you'll understand."

"Of course. I'll see you later." He soon walked away as Zane watched his grandfather leave, almost suspicious about what he is planning.

* * *

**(A/N: As you saw in this prologue chapter, Zane Julien is a human named Zane Toomes, grandson of a certain Spider-Man villain. He has ASD and is a child prodigy, which is why he works at OsCorp at only 16. You can also guess who he is dating.** **If you think I should've approached it differently, don't be shy to comment)**


	6. Chapter 1: OsCorp

OsCorp, one of the few companies who rarely allows tours in the top secret sections, but since it was a school project, they decided to make an exception. But it wasn't the only thing happening today.

* * *

In an office, a young boy with blonde hair with a black jacket over a white t-shirt as well as black chinos and white sneakers was sitting next to a middle aged woman with brown hair with some silver highlights, wearing a grey blazer over a blue shirt and a grey skirt as they face a brown haired middle aged man behind a desk. "Of course I'd take care of Lloyd for the day, Misako." The man said.

"Are you sure, Norman?" Misako asked.

"Positive. In fact, he can have a try out on some of our prototypes. But, you'll have to have a security guard with you at all times." He soon pressed a nearby intercom. "Smith, I know you're late again. Get up here." He soon sighed as Misako looked at Lloyd. "Damn kid does it every time." Norman silently muttered.

Several minutes later, a young man with brown hair came in and stopped by the doorway. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Osborn?" He asked.

"Yes." He then points to Lloyd. "This is Lloyd, James' son."

"And Mayor Garmadon's son?" He recognises the mayor.

"Ah, glad to see you remember me, Kai." Misako said, smiling at him. "I trust you'll take good care of Lloyd."

"You want me as a babysitter?"

"I can look after myself." Lloyd said, also agreeing with the young guard.

"Lloyd, you have to listen to Mr. Osborn." Misako reprimands her son.

"Mr. Smith, either you do as your told, and look after our guest, or you choose to find yourself another job." Norman told Kai, who pouts. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The guard reluctantly replied before looking at the mayor's son. "Come along, kid." Lloyd soon got up, and they leave the room.

Norman then gets up and looks out of the window before looking down to see a bus coming. "Ah, here comes the tour group." He said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Misako replied before getting up to leave. "Make sure to bring Lloyd back home after the school group leaves."

"I shall."

* * *

The bus comes to a stop just outside the building before it opens, and the school kids start heading out. A boy with red hair, in a blue sweater over a white coloured t-shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers slowly exits the bus before he is soon kicked off, landing on the ground and was soon laughed at as a teenaged boy with strawberry blonde hair with a purple letter jacket, yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes then stepped on his back, causing him to yelp. "Jason!" Someone was heard as a red haired woman in a blue blouse, black jeans, and black flats helps him up. "You okay, little bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"I'll give him a peace of my mind." The girl soon went on ahead as Jason then noticed something.

It was Aston Martin DBX stops opposite the building as most of the students turn to see a young man in an orange t-shirt, black sports shorts, and orange sneakers, holding a cane, exiting it, lifts his cane up a bit to the driver before he starts heading over to them. "Yo, Cole."

"Jay." The teen said, patting his shoulder. "Hey, how's MJ?"

"You can see for yourself." He points to where the red haired girl was talking with the teen boy, who just shrugs.

"Still with Flash Thompson, huh?"

"Yeah. And what's worse, she's only dating him to keep him off my case."

"I get the story." They soon look over to see a young man with black hair, in a black sports jacket, sees a young woman with black hair, in a grey sweatshirt, blue skirtalls, and brown boots, coming up to him.

"Hey, Nya." He said.

"John." She replied, hugging him before they kissed.

"Still fawning over Nya Smith?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Jay replied.

"Still thinking about the time Flash locked you in the girls' showers, and Nya found you unconscious?" A teenaged boy with blonde hair asked as he came up to Jay and Cole.

"At least she got me out before the swim team could arrive."

"By the way, have you guys seen Peter?"

"Over there." Jay points over to a lone student taking photos before John and Nya pass by with John nudging him, knocking him down and causing everyone to laugh at him before they quickly head over to help him up.

"John!" Nya whispered, completely against the teasing.

"You okay, Parker?" Cole asked as Jay and the teen knelt down to pick up Peter's stuff.

"Yeah." He replied as he went to check his camera and moaned. "My camera's broken."

"I think it's for the best, Pete." The teen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My father's company does have top secret projects for a reason."

"Yeah, you're right, Harry." He soon stood up and threw his damaged camera into a nearby trash bin as they all start to head into the building.

* * *

Inside the building, the students were all in a group before they see a middle aged man in a wheelchair come up to them. "Good day, and welcome to Borg Industries." He said, stopping his wheelchair. "I am Cyrus Borg, head scientist of OsCorp. Sadly, Mr. Osborn is a bit busy at the moment, so I'll be your tour guide for the time being." He then held a hand out to a nearby door. "This way, please." He starts wheel himself over to the door as the students started to follow him.


	7. Chapter 2: Ninjago Crystals

In a lab, a young man with blonde hair that almost looked like it was white, wearing a lab coat over a white shirt and grey tie, as well as having white chinos and brown boots on, came up to a young man with brown hair. "The wing-suit removed, Toomes?" He asked.

"Yes." The teen replied before looking forward to watch the young man as he was watching two men in hazmat suits sorting out some different coloured glowing crystals in a tent. There were six crystals in the tent. One was red, one was blue, one was white, one was black, one was green, and the last one was navy blue. "How goes the energy source?"

"Going well, so far. As long as they're untouched by human hands, it'll be pretty safe."

"And if they're touched?"

"You don't want to know." He then pressed a nearby button. "Increase pressure by 10%."

"Understood, Dr. Smythe." One of the scientists in the room said before heading over to a nearby panel, and pressed a few buttons, causing the crystals to glow even more.

"You know, I think your father would be proud of you."

"I'd say the same to you." The teen scientist said.

"Uh, speaking of which, it would've been his 50th birthday, right?"

"Yeah. I've got Pixal to drop off some flowers at his grave."

"Tell her I said 'hello' the next time you see her."

"Of course." As they kept inspecting it, they were unaware that a spider was crawling on the top of the tent.

* * *

In another room, Cyrus wheels himself into the room as the students all follow him in. They immediately surprised at what was inside. There was several VR simulation panels, stuff that looked similar to arcade games, and other types of machines that not even the smarter students would know what they are. "As you can see, I told Mr. Osborn that technology is the key to making our dreams come true." He said before stopping at one simulation panel to see a young man with black hair in a 3D rendering suit moving his arms and legs around as the students see what he is seeing on a nearby TV as Kai and Lloyd were close by, looking at another simulation panel. It looked like a young man fighting another young man before soon stopping, and took off the headset. "As you saw there, the tester is my son, Blake Borg. One of the few who might take over OsCorp in the future."

"Salutations." He said to the students before turning to his father. "Oh, dad, Zane wanted me to tell you that one of the experimental spiders got out again."

He turns to the students, a little irritated. "Uh, be happy to browse, I have to deal with a small problem." Blake then went to wheel his father out of the room as the students then start to spread out to look at the prototypes.

Jay looks at one of the simulation panels with amazement as a young girl with blonde hair came up next to him. "Amazing, ain't it?" She asked.

"Certainly is, Gwen." He replied. "I could find myself on one of these at some point."

"Keep dreaming." She sarcastically spoke while smiling at him.

Cole was heading over to a nearby machine that looked like a vehicle with a large drill at the front before he is suddenly tripped, earning some laughs as he saw that it was John, who innocently whistles. "Jameson!" A middle aged man said. "Help Hence up, now!" Reluctantly, John dragged Cole up, but neglected to pick up his cane, and walked away, nudging him as he did so before Harry came over and picked it up for him.

Close by, Lloyd was admiring what looked like a jet pack as Kai was next to him. "Well, well, well." Someone was heard as they both turn to see a teenaged boy with a blue letter jacket, blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes coming up to them. "Old legend Kai Smith. Just a rent-a-cop now."

"Please refrain from harassing an employee." Kai simply replied.

The teen then looked at Lloyd. "Oh, what's this? Big bad security guard assigned as a babysitter?"

"Leave him alone, Chad."

"Or what? You gonna tell Mr. Osborn?"

"How about the mayor?"

"The mayor?"

"My mother is Mayor Misako Garmadon." Lloyd said.

"Right, and Principal Brown is the President." Chad sarcastically spoke before pushing him down and walked away along with the group, but he, Flash and John were the only ones laughing.

Lloyd then noticed a security camera. "Wait till my mother hears about this."

Kai helps Lloyd up as he was looking at the camera. "Just forget about him, Lloyd." He replied.

Chad was soon stopped by the middle aged man. "Mr. Exspiravit, I am warning you." He said. "I see anything like this again, you fail this course."

"Whatever." He sarcastically replied before walking away, passing Nya and MJ as they look at a console with many love hearts on it.

"'Perfect Match Console'?" MJ asked.

"I heard in a magazine that it is the latest craze." Nya replied. "Give it a try."

MJ steps on a love heart on the ground and the console lights up. "Hello, Mary-Jane Watson." The console spoke. "You are an independent, self-confident young woman with dreams of being broadway actress. Analyzing match now." The console's hearts flicker a bit before the results appear on the screen, causing the two girls to gasp. Her perfect match would be Peter Parker, the nerd in her class.

They both turn to see him admiring some gauntlets before being nudged by Flash and the middle aged man reprimands him. "Promise me you won't tell Flash about this." MJ said to Nya.

"Don't worry, MJ." She replied. "Say, while we're here, why don't you give it a try?"

Before Nya could have a chance to move forward, Cyrus had just came back from what he was doing. "I apologise for the inconvenience." He said as the students start to come up to him. "We shall continue by heading this way." He holds out his hand to a door on the left and wheels himself over to the door with the students starting to follow them.

Lloyd sees them leave and turns to Kai. "So, what else is there?" He asked.

"Well, they're working on some sort of power source." Kai replied.

"Can we check it out?"

"I can't, it's too dangerous. And I could get fired."

"Please, please, please?"

"Okay, okay. But your mother better have a position for me."

"I'll make sure of it." Briefly rolling his eyes, Kai leads Lloyd out of the room.


	8. Chapter 3: The Explosion

In the lab, the two scientists were observing the crystals being processed before the door soon opened, and Cyrus and the students enter. "Currently, we are working on a power source, where we no longer need to rely on solar power, or electricity." He said as he wheels himself into the room and the students start to spread away a bit. "Developed by two of our most esteemed young minds, Dr. Alistair Smythe and Dr. Zane Toomes." Cyrus holds his hand out to the two scientists, who then turn to them.

"Alistair Smythe!" A teenaged girl with mahogany hair said before coming up to the brown haired scientist and holds up a magazine with his face on it. "I was wondering if I could have your-"

"Miss Spectre, please refrain from harassing the scientist." The middle aged man said, causing her to moan and walk back, earning sniggers from some of the students.

Cyrus soon cleared his throat to get their attention again and they immediately do so. "My scientists have discovered that with the power of rare underground crystals, it can power up many city blocks." Some of the students look at the tent to see the men in hazmat suits coming out and walking away, and the students were amazed at the sight of the crystal. They all fail to notice that the spider had snuck in through the gap as it was open by the two hazmat scientists. "So, any questions about this experiment?"

A few students raised their hands as Lloyd and Kai soon came in, coming up behind Jay, who also had his hand up, and Cole before Cyrus points to Nya. "A couple actually, Mr. Borg." She said. "What is the name of these crystals, and are they potentially dangerous?"

"Good answers, Miss..."

"Uh, Nya Smith, sir."

"Miss Smith." He soon looked at the crystals as Lloyd crept past to look at them as well. "We call them, 'Ninjago Crystals', and in the wrong hands, they are potentially dangerous." Kai quickly came up to Lloyd, not wanting to lose him and his job. "Say, one touch from an unprotected object is enough to cause them to go unstable."

The moment he said that, the spider slid down on its own web line, onto the machine that was holding the crystals. Pretty soon, they start to glow, and alarms soon went off. "Is this a fire drill?" Flash asked as they look around and the spider jumps onto Peter, who was closest to the tent.

Alistair immediately went to the console. "Something has struck the crystals." He said. "They're going unstable." He turns to them. "It could cause an explosion."

"Evacuate the building immediately!" Cyrus yelled before Alistair taps a few keys as some students start leaving with one of the scientists who got out of their hazmat suits shows up, and wheels Cyrus out of the room.

"Evacuate." An electronic voice said. "Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate."

During the confusion of the evacuation, Chad notices a nearby button labeled, 'Emergency Shutter.' "This better work." He said to himself as he prepared to press it. Not realising that there were people behind him, he selfishly pressed the button. As soon as he pressed it, two students managed to get through, but the door was now completely sealed when they notice that Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were still inside the lab as well as Alistair, who was trying to seal the tent up before the two students take off. They all yelled at the top of their lungs, which was muffled by the sealed door to try and get Chad to let them out, but selfishly fearing for his safety, he took off.

* * *

Everyone ran along the hallway as Peter was unaware that the spider had now entered his hood. "Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate."

"Come on, kids!" The middle aged man yelled as he guides a few before running down the hallway himself, unaware of three students being absent in the rush as the word 'Evacuate' was still going off. "We need to get out of here!"

* * *

Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were still in the lab, trying to get the door open, or crying out for help before Kai then turned to Alistair. "Smythe, get the door open!" He yelled.

"I can't." He replied. "Once the door is sealed, it's sealed until the situation is contained."

"'Contained'?"

"Contained how?" Jay asked.

"We're about to find out!" Alistair replied before heading over to a corner and went into a fetal position. "Everybody down!" The 5 teens and the mayor's son then prepared to do the same, only for it to be too late as the crystals soon glow very bright, and the last thing they saw before going unconscious, was a giant flash of light, caused by an explosion.

* * *

Outside OsCorp, the scientists and students were running down the stairs to get away from the building until the explosion causes the top of the building to break apart, and debris to come raining down on them. They immediately started to scream as they keep trying to run away, hoping not to get hit by the debris. Unfortunately, it was too late for two students and a lab tech while the rest was mostly injuries or scrapes. The explosion had also caused all the BorgBots in the city to shut down since their power source was also destroyed in the explosion. Once the commotion was over, the victims start looking around their surroundings. "Is everyone okay?" The middle aged man asked.

"Wait, where's Jason?" MJ asked.

"Cole and Nya aren't here either." Peter said.

"Oh no, they're still in the building." The middle aged man said.

"Along with three employees unaccounted for." Norman replied as he came up to him. "Not to mention the mayor's son." He then looked up at the ruined building. "What the hell happened to my building?" Chad just sat where he was. Shocked that he had shut the door on and killed seven people. Not to mention two more from the falling debris.

* * *

The lab was in complete tatters as everyone inside was unconscious, some with serious injuries. The crystal had miraculously survived the crash, but were now by six of the seven victims before they slowly fade away. The seventh victim, whose clothes were completely in tatters, groaned as he woke up, and tried to stand up, only to hiss in pain as he sees a piece of the shrapnel was in his back and was shocked to see his legs not moving at all, no matter how he tried. "My legs." He said to himself while groaning in pain before noticing the other six, and crawled over to the closest victim. "Zane." He turned him around to see what had happened, and was completely shocked. His body was completely burned almost beyond recognition, his hair was completely burnt to a crisp, his clothes were completely in ashes, and his visible eyes were caked with ash and soot. "Oh my god." He soon felt his pulse, and was surprised. His friend was still alive, but hanging by a thread.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if that seemed a bit gruesome, but the reason why is sort of explained in a further chapter)**


	9. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**(A/N: Sorry about this being kinda late, as I said before, I'm still in progress of writing it. I won't mind some ideas to help improve the story. Maybe even a cover involving the Ninja, Vulture, and a certain electric villain)**

* * *

Police, ambulance and firefighters arrived on scene just 17 minutes after the explosion and were currently trying to control the flames, look for survivors or interview some of the students. "We're not sure what went wrong." Norman explained to an officer as he was by Harry's side, who had a handkerchief over a cut on his forehead. "Hopefully, the security cameras survived to give you the evidence."

"Hey, they're bringing them out!" Someone called out.

They all turn to see some medics pushing some gurneys out of the now slowly burning building as some students gasp in shock, recognising who they were. The sight of Zane caused most of them to look away. "Oh my god." Someone said, turning away.

Kai had some cuts on the upper part of his face. MJ let out a small wail when she saw Jay, who has a cut at his right eyebrow and a glass shard in his left eye, being wheeled out next. "Jay." She said, coming up to him and grabbed his hand as she helped move the stretcher. "Jay, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She chose to enter the van to be close to her twin brother.

Cole had a giant cut on the left side of his forehead and his knee's pins were exposed. Nya had a few burn marks on her right side. "Nya." John said as he came up to her. "Come on, Nya, wake up."

And Lloyd had an oxygen mask on over his slightly scraped face. "Son." A scientist with brown hair said as he saw the boy as well as the other five kids being put in ambulance vans. He just helplessly watched as a couple of vans then drove off, one of which had his son in it.

"James." Norman said as he came up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If my son doesn't make it, Osborn, I'm resigning."

"My experiment." Alistair was heard as they all look to see him being brought down on a stretcher, on his chest due to the shrapnel in his back by some medics while trying to stabilise his back where the shrapnel was. "What has it done?"

"Let's just get you to the hospital, Dr. Smythe." The medic pushing him replied before heading up to the last van as the rest also leave.

* * *

The trucks were sent to separate hospitals to try and save them as best as they could. Lloyd and Zane were sent to Mount Sinai West, Cole and Nya were sent to Lenox Hill, and Kai and Jay were sent to Empire State.

* * *

At Mount Sinai West, Lloyd had briefly opened his eyes as he was moved along the hallway on the stretcher. "Oh my god." One of the doctors' said. "It's the mayor's son." He then turned to Zane's stretcher. "Who's the other patient?"

"Zane Toomes, 16 years old." Another doctor replied. "Multiple burns all over his body, but it doesn't look like he'll make it. He's been in and out of consciousness."

"We have to try." The doctor looked back at Lloyd as he slowly moved his head. "Lloyd, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, kid." Lloyd soon closed his eyes.

* * *

At Lenox Hill, Cole and Nya were brought in to the emergency room. "Let's save these kids' lives as best as we can." One of the doctors said.

* * *

At Empire State, MJ was with the doctors as they head for the emergency room with Jay and Kai before one doctor stopped her. "Will my brother be okay?" She asked.

"We'll do our best, ma'am." The doctor replied. "Please, just wait out here." The doctor then went to catch up with the others.

* * *

It had taken the doctors hours to try and save them. Every bone in Lloyd's body were either shattered or fractured, Zane had to be wrapped up in special bandages to try and heal his burns, Kai suffered massive lung damaged and had to be replaced with an organ donors', Jay's left eye was completely split in half and the burns were mostly first and second degree, Cole suffered a cracked skull on the left side of his forehead all the way down to his cheek that left the skin torn open, and Nya's liver was completely crushed and had to have half of Kai's since they were a match. But apart from being out on ventilators, they were surprisingly still alive for some reason.

* * *

At Empire State Hospital the following morning, MJ was looking at her brother, who had bandages over the left side of his face as an elderly couple were seated close to him. The woman was sobbing as she had her eyes covered with a handkerchief and her husband was trying to comfort her. "The resulting explosion had also shutdown all of the BorgBots around New York, and people are starting to strip them for parts." A reporter spoke on a nearby TV, but they don't listen to it. "As of this moment, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai Smith, Jason Watson, Cole Hence, Nya Smith and Zane Toomes are in medically induced comas." As she spoke, photos of the six appeared in the screen.

* * *

At Lenox Hill Hospital, a woman was sitting by Cole's side as there was a bandaged across his face. "Meanwhile, in other news, police have just arrested high school student, Chad Exspiravit, who was found to be responsible for the victims' hospitalisation just this morning." The TV was playing the reporter's news report, but Cole's mother wasn't looking. "Security cameras confirm that had Exspiravit intentionally pressed the button that sealed all seven victims into the room. Among others, he was seen minutes prior abusing Lloyd Garmadon, son of Mayor Misako Garmadon, who made a statement not long after."

* * *

At Mount Sinai West Hospital, James was by his son's side as he had a body cast all over, and an elderly man as well as a teenaged woman with black hair in a ponytail were by Zane's side. The girl was holding something small in her hands. The TV close by showed Misako at a podium as reporters were waiting for answers to their questions. "Norman Osborn's company, OsCorp, has today released an official apology to the families of those hit by yesterday's catastrophe, including me." She said. "While there is still no reason for the cause of the explosion, we can only hope that it would be a miracle for them to survive."

The screen then turned back to the presenter. "In light of the explosion, Dr. Alistair Smythe has officially resigned from OsCorp and is refusing to comment on his reason why. Police are still investing the cause of the explosion..."

"Turn that off!" James tells the old man, who was closest to the TV.

"...hope that will assist them in their inquiries." The old man soon turned the TV off before turning back to James as he placed a hand on his unconscious son's.

Pretty soon, a young man soon came in. "I'm sorry, but the hospital is about to close up." He said.

* * *

At Empire State, they were told the same thing. "But I want to stay with my boy more." Jay and MJ's mother replied.

"Mom, there is nothing we can do for now." MJ said.

Sighing, Jay and MJ's mother stood up, kisses his forehead, and wipes his face a bit. "Be brave, Jay." She and MJ soon walked out of the room.

* * *

At Lenox Hill, Cole's mother was told the same thing before she kissed her son on the forehead and walked out. "Please wake up soon, Cole." She said to herself as she left.


	10. Chapter 5: Surprising Discovery

**(A/N: Hey, sorry about my lack of updates, I am currently faced with writers' block, other stories, and I just became obsessed with Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order. As I said before, I do need at least some help)**

* * *

During the whole operation to try and save the victims, a crime scene unit was sent to survey and document the damage despite most of it being contaminated by the medics and firefighters. A young man with red hair then noticed something on a piece of the crystal before getting out a pen to pick it up, and notices something on it as a middle aged woman with a pink blazer, white sweater, pink skirt and black flats came up to him. "Find anything, Hardy?" She asked.

The detective then stood up, and showed her the substance. "Spider webbing, Detective Lee." He replied. "A spider caused the explosion."

"Borg mentioned in his statement that one of his spiders escaped a bio-lab. So, it must've been the culprit. That covers the explosion, but what about Smythe and the other kids?"

"Looks like the security cameras have survived." He points to one of the cameras.

"What's to bet another kid was responsible?"

"Drinks on me?"

"Deal."

* * *

In the security room, a young woman with black hair was rewinding one of the tapes. "Here's the point where the crystals became unstable." She said before playing the tape.

It showed the point where the students and lab techs see the crystals glowing before they start heading for the door before Chad closed the door and took off. "Wait, rewind that, sis." Hardy said. The tech rewinds the tape a bit. "Okay, stop." It soon paused at a position where Chad's face is shown, looking at his victims.

"Send us a copy of that." Lee told the security guard.

"That's not all that happened involving that kid." The guard replied, inserting a disc. One screen soon showed the point where Chad was harassing Lloyd and Kai.

"He pushed the mayor's son?"

"Maybe trapping them in the lab is a deliberate action." Hardy said.

"Well, let us give him our deliberate action."

* * *

In the gymnasium at Midtown High School, a man in a brown suit was in the centre as all the students were at seats, some crying due to Jay, Cole and Nya's hospitalisation as well as the deaths of the two students caused by the debris. "We have counsellors to help you all throughout the grieving process, and the police will be coming in to take our statements from each and every one of us, so please answer their questions with honesty and respect." He spoke before Hardy and Lee come in.

"Principal Brown." Hardy said, coming up to him before holding up his badge. "Detective Geoff Hardy, NYPD, and Detective Terri Lee." Lee holds up her badge. "I'm afraid we have already found the culprit to the victims of the explosion."

"Okay, who?"

Pretty soon, a teenaged girl with blonde hair stands up from a bench in the front row and comes up to Geoff. "Uncle Geoff, what's going on?" She asked him.

Terri then looked at the students. "Will Chad Exspiravit please come down to us?" She asked.

The students then all gasped, learning that he was responsible for their fellow classmates' fate. "Chad did this?" The girl's reaction and shock indicated that she was dating him.

Realising what would happen, Chad, who was at the back row of the west bench quickly stood up and started to run. "Hey, stop where you are!" Geoff yelled as he started to run. "Hold it right there!" Chad vaults over the railing and lands on the ground with a roll before preparing to run, only to end knocked to the ground by someone. Everyone saw that it was Peter Parker, who was responsible for knocking the culprit down, and at a fast pace before Geoff came up to them. "Thanks, kid."

Geoff then forced Chad on his stomach, knelt down, and got out his handcuffs as Terri came up behind them. "Chad Exspiravit, you're under arrest for 7 counts of attempted murder." She said before Geoff forced him up.

"It was an accident!" Chad yelled as they leave the gymnasium with everyone looking on, in shock and anger. "I panicked!"

* * *

As Chad was being prepared to be sent to court, Norman and James were called to Mount Sinai West where a doctor shows them something. "It's amazing, Mr. Osborn." He said.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked.

"Well, one of our nurses saw their skeletons glowing, and told us about it."

"It must be." James said, surprised at the news about his son and fellow scientist.

"Call the other hospitals." Norman said to the doctor. "Tell them all to have the kids brought to OsCorp. We will have them in quarantine until further notice."

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The doctor replied before grabbing a nearby phone.

* * *

At a scrap yard, a sanitation truck was backing up to a pile of scrap before raising its back and it dumps out the scrap inside. Once it was empty, the driver lowers back and drives away as Jay and MJ's father comes up to the pile as his wife was close by. "Oh, Ed, do you have to?" She asked.

"It is my job, Edna." He replied before noticing something and pulls it out. It was a suit with wings. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Amazing indeed." Someone was heard as they turn to see a few men in masks and guns. "Hand over the suit, and we'll let you live." The masked man with a Beretta 92FS spoke, pulling back the hammer.

"Oh, Ed!" Edna yelled, coming up to her husband, and holds him in fear.

"We can't let you have it, just please let us do our job." Ed said to the thieves.

"So long then, old man." The thief replied, preparing to shoot him before a hand soon stopped him.

"No." The owner of the hand spoke. "I have something better." He holds up some sort of gun before firing it. But instead of a bullet, it was some sort of spray, rendering the two of them unconscious the moment it hit them.

* * *

At OsCorp, all was quiet in the quarantine chamber once more. It was now officially 5 months since the accident and the 6 victims still haven't woken up. But once it struck midnight, the first of them suddenly opened their eyes. They slowly removed the ventilator and other medical instruments, which gave off a few beeps before sitting up from their bed. They then pulled back the covers, placed their feet on the floor, and stood up, almost tumbling as they did so. Slowly but surely, the first awoken victim moved over to the bathroom, not even noticing the other 5 who haven't woken up, came up to the sink, moved to faucet back to let some hot water exit the tap, cupped their hands underneath to get a bit of it, and immediately moved it up to splash their face. Once they do so, they felt awakened and slowly looked up at the mirror. The sight of their reflection for the first time in 5 months shocked them, and caused them to shriek and move back, falling down onto the ground, unintentionally knocking down some items behind him. The victim that woke up looked 15 with blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm...older." He said to himself.


	11. Chapter 6: Process of the Experiment

**(A/N: This story is still WIP, and I am distracted with other stories, so I am still in need of some help with this)**

* * *

As soon as he made the noise from knocking the items over, several lab techs came in and helped him up before James came in, and was surprised at the sight of the young man. "Lloyd?" He asked.

The teen looked at him, in confusion. "Dad?" He asked. "What happened to me?"

"Hey, another one's waking up!" A lab tech called out as they all came out to see what looked like a robot opening its eyes before looking at itself.

"No!" They yelled, looking at their metallic hands. "It can't be!" He immediately got out of the bed, pushing a tech aside as he fell to the bed, and started slamming the floor in anger. "No! NNOOO!"

"Zane, calm down!" A tech said, kneeling down to them.

Zane then looked at the tech, in anger. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"It was the only way to save you."

"Save me? I'm a machine now!"

Suddenly, a yell was heard as they all turn to see Jay sitting up, trying to remove the ventilator tube from his mouth. "Jay, keep calm!" A tech yelled as he came up to him, and tried to grab hold of him, but he immediately held his hand out to the tech. What immediately astonished everyone, including Lloyd and Zane, was that electricity came out of his hand, and shocked the tech, knocking him down.

While Jay was distracted by looking at his hand, another tech removed the ventilator and he immediately got out of bed. "What is going on?" He asked himself. "Why is half the world so dark?"

"Relax, everyone." Cyrus replied as he wheeled himself in.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't you recognise me, Lloyd?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You were in the lab during the explosion."

"Explosion? What explosion?"

"Son, you were caught up in an explosion 5 months ago." James said, coming up to him to place a hand on his shoulder. "You, Jay and Zane were among others who suffered in the explosion. It also... changed you somehow." He waved his hand across his son's body a little.

"ET IS TUE OUT OF MY MOU!" A muffled voice called out as they turn to see a lab tech about to remove the ventilator tube from Cole's mouth. He soon sat up and looked around the room. He spotted Lloyd. "Who is he?"

"Um, Lloyd Garmadon." He replied, confused.

"No, you can't be Lloyd Garmadon. He's 10 years old. You look 15." He then looked at Jay, and was surprised at him. "Jay, what happened to your eye?"

"My eye?" Jay asked before heading into the bathroom, looks at his reflection in the mirror, and without warning, let out an almighty scream that caused the techs, Cyrus, James, Lloyd, Zane and Cole to cover their ears, and the last two bedridden victims to open their eyes. "What did they do to my beautiful eye?"

"All will be explained." Cyrus replied as the techs came up to Kai and Nya, and remove the ventilators from their mouths.

* * *

After brief introductions to each other, trying to refresh their memories, how they got their scars, and were currently doing a small medical examination. Lloyd was first up, hoping to find out why he suddenly had a growth spurt and was a little taller than Nya. Cyrus, Blake and James look on a computer while Lloyd was in a holding container and had some wires on him. They see parts of his body glowing from the inside, all over his skeleton that was previously crushed to pieces. "It appears that what affected you has slowly rebuilt and grew your bones, which is why you look like what you are." Blake said as he wrote down the progress.

"Uh, that is not all." Lloyd replied, noticing his hands were now glowing. "What is happening to me?"

"Get a blood sample at once." James said to Cyrus. "Same for the others."

"Yes, sir." He replied.

* * *

After Lloyd's medical checkup was done and he was placed in a quarantined room, when they discovered his knee was completely normal, like the injury never happened at all, Cole was running on a treadmill without any problems. "It's amazing!" He said as he ran. "I haven't ran like this in over 3 years!"

"Amazing indeed, Cole." Suddenly while he was distracted, Cole had soon tripped, and was flown off the treadmill, crashing into a row of shelves, which soon fell on top of him.

"Hang on, Cole, I'm coming." Blake said as he was about to open the door, but to his surprise, and Cyrus and James', the shelf was lifted up high, and they notice that Cole was the one lifting it, despite its heavy weight. "Cole, how did you do that?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I think that explosion must've done something to me."

* * *

Once his checkup was done, Jay was next, slowly but surely, he was moving his head to try and get use to having only one eye, as well as trying his best not to let off any electrical shocks.

* * *

Once his was done, it was Kai's turn. Surprisingly, apart from his scars, nothing seemed to be wrong until the tech took his temperature. He was running a temperature that caused the machine to malfunction, and his hand suddenly lit up with fire, causing another lab tech to use a fire extinguisher on him. Once the fire was extinguished, Kai looked at his hands. "What has happened to me?" He asked himself.

* * *

Nya was soon next up. But the moment she was having her blood pressure taken, her hands suddenly started dripping water, and without warning, had fired a flow of it at the machine, causing it to short out.

* * *

Now that he was up, Zane was wondering why he was a robot now. "While your organs survived the explosion, your skin was burnt almost beyond recognition." Cyrus explained as the robot looked at his new body before bouncing a bit. "So the only way to save you was to transfer all of your organs into this body, and to be honest, we never thought you would survive the whole progress, and for some reason, your organs felt cold from what the techs had told me."

"Cold?" He asked before looking at his hands before hints of snow suddenly come out, surprising him. "Oh no. What is going on?"

"We're not sure, but we'll find out."

* * *

While they were in the quarantine rooms, Blake was checking their blood samples from when they were first admitted, even getting Zane's since he used to be human. Briefly raising his glasses to rub them, Blake then looked through scope to look closely at a sample of Lloyd's blood. To his shock, there were small crystals formed in it. "Oh my god." He said to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all in a penthouse office as Norman was looking at some files. "So you're telling me that fragments of the Ninjago Crystals have formed in their bodies?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." Cyrus replied.

"And for some reason, they're giving off powers." James said. "During their processing, Lloyd's hands glowed, Cole showed some super strength, Kai was running what the scientists thought was fever despite being and looking perfectly fine, Nya had water flowing out of her hand, and Zane suddenly formed some snow."

The explanation got Norman thinking as he got up and looked out a nearby window the size of a wall to the view New York. "You know, this could work in our favour." He replied. "I want them to run the training course."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. I want them to practise their powers first thing in the morning."

"Sir, What is your motive?" Blake asked.

Norman then smiled. "Turn these kids into super soldiers. Help the NYPD, the army, hell, any authority, and get compensation which can help OsCorp be on top.

* * *

Somewhere outside of New York, there were a few warehouses that were abandoned, and unaware to anyone, one was occupied at the moment. The interior was filled with old lab equipment that was still working, and someone was currently working on it. As they were doing so, someone came up behind them. "Everything in place?" He asked, scaring the worker, who was in a wheelchair.

The worker turned around, showing it is Alistair Smythe, who now had a beard. "Everything is in place, Mr. Toomes." He replied. "But are you sure this should work when this hasn't even been tested."

"Which is why the Kingpin has allowed me to test it now." The old man walks up to the centre of the warehouse before pulling a nearby lever, turning on some lights that shows the wing-suit on display. "My grandson Zane was such a fool to get rid of this." He starts walking up to it. "Watson's parents were such fools for keeping it." He undoes the red robe he was wearing, showing a green tight suit before preparing to put on the wing-suit. "As of today, Adrian Toomes is no more." He starts it up, and laughs. "From here on out, I am... Vulture!" He soon laughs evilly before Alistair presses a nearby button. Part of the ceiling soon opened up, shown to be a hatch before Vulture started flapping his wings, immediately taking flight, and surprising the old man. "Yes, I can feel it working!" He soon laughed even more before looking up, and flies out through the open hatch.


	12. Chapter 7: Power Practise

**(A/N: Yes, been a few days, still a WIP, but I hope this is worth it. Anyway, lightninggirl15 would like some requests for their Ninjago One Shots story, once you read the New Masters of Spinjitzu. It's a really good story)**

* * *

New York City was quiet that morning, people getting ready for work, shops starting to open, and others feeling bored. But it all changed when someone points up in the sky. "Hey, check it out." They said.

They all look up to see a figure in a wing-suit before he soon flew down to them, laughing. "New York, say hello to Vulture!" He yelled as he flew above the crowd, some falling down as a result before he then flew left, breaking into the Capital One Bank. The alarms immediately went off in the process.

* * *

A few practise dummies had been set up in a small room as Cole, in a black tight-suit, spun along the air to kick one with his left leg before landing, still amazed at how he no longer had the injury. But as he was distracted by the process, a few practise dummies converge on him, causing him to kneel, and tried to use his arms as a shield. But has he did so, his arms slowly start to glow as he saw what looked like lava form around them as the cut on the left side of his face started to glow as well, surprising him. And without warning, he slammed his fists into the ground. The moment he had done so, pillars of rock had suddenly sprouted out around him, striking all of the dummies and tearing them apart. "Amazing." He said as his arms and scar turned to normal.

"Subject Cole Hence has experienced what appeared to be lava forming around his body." Blake said as he recorded some notes. "This may be the result of absorbing the Earth Ninjago Crystal."

* * *

Nya was next as she wore a grey tight-suit, and was struggling to dodge some of the practise dummies as two start to come at her before she quickly held out her hands. The moment she does so, something flowed around them and her arms. She opened her eyes and was amazed before she soon moved her arms back, and forward again, firing the flows at the dummies, drenching them. "I can make water?" She asked.

"Subject Nya Smith had water flowing across her. This may be the result of absorbing the Water Ninjago Crystal."

* * *

Zane, in a white tight-suit, was up next, and he was still doubting himself ever since he learnt he was now a robot, not even noticing a practise dummy striking him from behind, knocking him down. But as he fell, Zane managed to roll forward, and stood up. "Can't get distracted." He said to himself before another practise dummy comes at him from behind, but Zane immediately spun around, kicking the dummy back before standing up, and placed his hands on the ground. The moment he did so, they suddenly glow before a path of blue energy came at the dummies, and ice crystals started emerging from the ground, and soon surround them.

"Subject Zane Toomes has spread a path of ice which instantly froze our dummies. This may be the result of absorbing the Ice Ninjago Crystal."

* * *

Jay, in a blue tight-suit, was next up, but was pulling at the collar, presumably because of the tight-suit being a bit too tight on him as some test dummies start coming at him. He quickly yelped and ducked down as they try to come at him, but he slides underneath one before moving his legs up to wrap his legs around one, moves up, and rolls forward onto the ground, throwing the dummy at a display window, which cracked in the progress. He soon stood up, and saw the damage before nervously chuckling. "Sorry." He said as a practise dummy was about to come up behind him, but he quickly turned around and held out his hands, causing electricity to come out of his hands, and puncture a hole in the dummy, which soon stopped.

"Subject Jason Watson has fired a bolt of lightning out of shock and surprise." Blake struggled to see a bit due to the giant crack on the window. "And has incredible speed."

* * *

Lloyd, in a green tight-suit, was up next as he found himself surrounded by the practise dummies before immediately jumping in the air. Looking down at the dummies, Lloyd spins upside down before holding out his hands, which immediately glow, form light balls, and shot out, hitting all the practise dummies, which soon explode, spreading all the debris around as he soon landed. "Subject Lloyd Garmadon's hands glowed moments before destroying the practise dummies. This may be the result of absorbing the Radioactive Ninjago Crystal."

* * *

Kai, in a red tight-suit, was the last one up as he grabbed hold of a practise dummy before vaulting over it and kicks it from behind, sending it crashing into another practise dummy. Out of curiosity when he saw the others' tests, he holds his hands out, which sends out two streams of fire at the dummies, not only setting them alight, but also hitting a wall, which causes it to go alight, and alarms started to wail. "Emergency sprinklers activate." A computer voice called out.

And without warning, the sprinklers went off, extinguishing the fire, which had also drenched Kai, causing his gelled hair to drip down to a normal mullet, causing him to sigh. "Subject Kai Smith set two dummies alight, almost setting the room on fire. This may be the result of absorbing the Fire Ninjago Crystal."

* * *

After Kai towelled himself off and met up with the others in Norman's office, Cyrus, James and Norman were looking at Blake's results while Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were facing them. Nya was next to Jay, who nervously blushes. "Your blood samples were contaminated by crystal fragments." Cyrus said as he turned to them.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"I think he is referring to that during the explosion, the fragments of Ninjago Crystals entered our bodies as a result." Zane replied. "Which is why we have these powers, Lloyd being what he is now, and how your arms were glowing."

"Zane is correct." James said. "So until we find a way to reverse the effects, you'll have to remain in quarantine until further notice."

"And be bored?" Kai asked. "No way. Nya and I already missed our parents' anniversary of their deaths."

"My dad's birthday was last week." Jay said.

"My mother probably doesn't know that I'm alive, and different." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry." Norman replied. "But I have to agree. It's for your safety, and the public's."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter felt flat. I would like a little help improving it)**


	13. Chapter 8: The Ninjago Force's Debut

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been around much. I am still in progress of doing the story, while I am distracted with other stories, and getting ready to visit my father for Christmas in a few days time. Also, please give one-shot requests to lightninggirl15 if you can, once you read The New Masters of Spinjitzu. Anyway, Merry Christmas 🎄, and a Happy New Year)**

* * *

Half an hour had passed since they were placed back in quarantine, and they were bored out their minds. Lloyd was trying a hand at meditating, Jay and Nya were playing chess, Zane was reading a book on physics, and Cole was doing push-ups, but the most frustrated was Kai, who was pacing up and down in a line. During the game, Jay was a little distracted by Nya's looks that he had soon accidentally moved his king to a spot where Nya then moved one of her knights to another spot. "Checkmate." She said before noticing Jay's staring. "What is it?"

"Uh, n-nothing." He replied, half-lying and was briefly blushing.

"Grr, that's it!" Kai said in a loud tone that disturbed everyone. "I had it with this waiting around!"

"Kai, we have to listen to Mr. Osborn." Zane replied. "It is unknown if we're still potential dangers. Just need to be patient."

"Just watch some TV." Lloyd said before turning on a nearby TV.

"We interrupt this program to bring breaking news." An announcer said as the screen then showed the George Washington Bridge from a helicopter's point of view. There was an overturned bus, a fire truck on its side, and fires around.

"A strange creature has caused a massive traffic accident that has left a bus full of kids trapped, fire crews unable to fight the blaze, and many people trapped in cars." The news reporter said from behind a police barricade. "Authorities are refusing to comment as backup is being sent to try and fight the blaze, but it seems that there will be a slight delay as the Capital One Bank had been robbed earlier that day."

"They look like they could use some help." Nya said.

"We cannot interfere in the authorities' business." Zane replied. "We are still in quarantine."

Kai just scowled from Zane's answer. "Well, I'm going out there!" He proclaimed. And with that, he came up to the door, held out his hand, and fired a ball of flames, which hits the door, resulting in it melting, and was out of the room within seconds.

"Kai, no!" Lloyd said as they came over to the now doorless path to see him running down the hallway as alarms went off.

"Well?" Nya asked.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Jay replied before he started to run at a fast pace.

"Jay!" Cole yelled before Lloyd, Zane and Nya then took off. Cole growled in anger before he also took off, all of them narrowly avoiding security guards as they left the building.

* * *

At the George Washington Bridge, there were a lot of civilians behind the barricade, some trying to get through, or encourage the officers to help the people in the debris. "You cannot get through this barricade." An officer yelled.

"But my daughter is on that bus!" A woman yelled.

Pretty soon, something very fast passed by, knocking a lot of people down and the barricades, creating a path for five more people, who pass by. As the civilians prepare to head in, the one in black turned around as his arms and a scar on his face glowed orange, and slammed his fists into the ground before pillars of rock form in a line, preventing them from heading in. "Hey, that's Cole Hence!" Someone called out, recognising him as the former singer before Cole took off to join the others.

"Help!" One of the kids yelled as they see the six people in tight-suits coming up to them. The one in black came up to the bus, and start to pull on it.

Kai sees the flame were almost close to some cars. "Nya, get that fire under control!" He said.

"How?" She asked.

"The water from the fire truck." Zane called out, pointing to the spilling water.

"I don't know if I can."

"Argh, there's no time!" Kai yelled as he turned to the fire. Thinking of a solution, he immediately held his hand out to it. Before long, the flames started spreading away from the cars. The move surprised him. "I can manipulate fire?"

"If he can do it, then so can I." She said before holding her hand out to the spilt water. Suddenly, the water started to rise up, and she moves her hand over to the flames, the water flowing along as it did so before raining down on the fire, slowly extinguishing it. "It's not enough!"

"Let me!" Zane said before he then held out his hands, which immediately fired flows of ice which come at the fire and water. The ice froze some of the water before the fire melted it, until it was enough to extinguish the whole fire.

Once the fire was out, Lloyd and Jay came over to the cars and opened the doors to help the trapped civilians. "Get going!" Lloyd said, pointing to the end of the bridge.

"Thank you!" A woman replied, frantically before she and the civilians ran for the rock barricade They all soon turn to Cole, who suddenly had lifted the entire bus up as police officers manage to break through the pillars to see the kid in the black tight-suit setting the bus down before kneeling down, exhausted as the ones in green and white then open the doors and help the kids and the drive out of the bus. The moment all the passengers were out, the officers heard the crowd cheering for their victory as paramedics then arrived.

* * *

Tents were set up by all the authorities as some medics decided to check up on the six strange people that had powers as a middle aged man soon came in. "Lloyd Garmadon?" He asked Lloyd, who had his blood pressure checked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Captain Stacey, NYPD." He held out his hand, and Lloyd took it. "There's someone who wants to see you."

They turn to see a familiar woman coming in, and was surprised to see the boy with blonde hair. "Lloyd?" She asked.

"Mom." He replied as she came up to him before immediately hugging him.

"You look so different." She soon backed away. "What did that explosion do to you?"

"It...changed me." He looks at his hands before they soon start to glow.

"Listen, I'm holding a press conference soon, and they're pressing me on what to call you guys. I mean, you guys look like ninja in that getup."

"That's it." Kai said. "That's what we should go with. 'Ninja Force.'"

They all them grumble out of disagreement. "Sounds lame." Nya replied.

"Why not?" Jay asked. "Maybe something similar. I mean, we have the Ninjago Crystals in our bodies now. So, how about 'Ninjago Force'?"

This got them to think before Zane. "'Ninjago Force'?" He asked. "I like it."

"Me too." Cole replied.

"So do I." Lloyd said.

"Very well, then." Misako replied. "Thank you, Ninjago Force."

"Now that it's sorted, we need to get out of here." Nya said. "I'm tried, and I feel like a hot shower and something to eat that requires teeth."

"Leave that to us." Captain Stacey replied.

* * *

Before long, the newly named Ninjago Force were put in the back of a police van and it drove off as Misako was addressing the crowd. "While the culprit of this accident and the bank robbery is still a mystery, my son and the five other teens have made a miraculous recovery and are currently being sent to a classified location." She said.

"Ms Mayor, any comment about how your son is how he looks like now?" A reporter asked.

"I'm afraid I have no comment on that."

"What about the culprit?" Another reporter asked. "Witnesses described it as a man in a wing-suit, calling himself 'Vulture'."

"NYPD are going to pursue every angle to bring this 'Vulture' to justice. Thank you, no more questions." She soon walks away as reporters were still asking questions and trying to get through the barricade, but are stopped by the officers stationed there.

* * *

Atop a nearby rooftop, Vulture looks at the crowd before smiling. "You won't have your mighty heroes around for long." He said before jumping off the edge, and flies away.


	14. Chapter 9: Family Reunions

In the warehouse, Alistair turns off a TV showing the conference before wheeling himself over to Adrian. "It seems your grandson has become a hero." He said.

"Well, wait until they hear that it was he who designed the wing-suit." Adrian replied. "Now, how goes the upgrade you were talking about?"

"The wing-suit will have extra speed, and I have also fitted an oxygen mask at the front."

"Good. This cancer is killing me." He coughs a little before clearing his throat.

"Don't worry. My boss said he will get everything ready. He just needs the money, and your score wasn't enough."

"Then I guess I'll have to strike New York once again."

"Yes, strike New York once again." Someone said as they both turn to see what looked like a big overweight man in a white suit coming up to them.

"Mr. Fisk, I didn't know you were here." Alistair replied.

"My other client is dealing with our mutual friend as we speak. Now, keep terrorising New York, starting tonight. While we have the other guys hit the banks better than you."

"Yes, Mr. Fisk." Adrian replied before walking away.

Alistair soon rubbed his eyes. "Am I glad I'm still doing this?" He asked himself.

"Don't worry, Smythe." Fisk replied. "OsCorp was wrong to fire you just because you can no longer walk."

"I agree. They have Borg, why not me?"

"It is a cover-up, my friend."

* * *

Just outside OsCorp, people were by the entrance as police cars came by before coming to a stop and they open up, showing the 6 new heroes, with the crowd immediately cheering, some taking photos. "Mr. Garmadon, how did you end up like you are?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true you can use fire?" Another reporter asked Kai, who just clicked his tongue at her, causing her to blush.

"Any comment at all?" A reporter with brown hair and a pink blouse asked.

"All that we want is peace and quiet." Lloyd replied as they move along. "And wish you do so. We are not heroes, we're just normal enhanced people."

Among the cheering of the civilians, they were unaware that a familiar face was among the crowd, taking photos of them, and they see him. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle." He identified himself, and they were surprised. "Can you all get closer, please?"

"Parker?" Cole asked, coming up to him.

"Peter." Jay said as he and Nya also came up to him.

"You look different." He refers to Peter's current look. He was no longer wearing glasses, his clothes almost looked brand new, and his hair was cut a little shorter.

"What are you doing here?" Nya asked.

"Don't you see it?" Peter asked, motioning to his camera before taking some more photos of them. "I work for the Daily Bugle now."

"Parker, put that camera down." Cole said, forcing it down with enough might that it dropped onto the ground, almost breaking it.

"Hey!" Peter kneels down to pick up his camera. Luckily, it was still intact.

"How did you get the job?" Jay asked.

"Aunt May's sick, and John hooked me up with this job." What they didn't realise is that he seemed to be lying.

"How is he?" Nya asked.

"He actually got accepted by NASA."

"Really? So he gets to finally be an astronaut?"

"Seems like it." As he spoke, he picked up his camera to take shots of them. "By the way, Nya, he wanted me to give you something. I... I left it with your mail when I heard you were moved to OsCorp."

"O...kay."

"Come on, Nya, that's enough fame." Lloyd said, forcing her away from Peter along with Jay and Cole as they, Kai and Zane head inside, and Peter kept taking photos with reporters still asking questions.

"Hope your aunt gets better!" Cole called out.

* * *

In a penthouse, having just cleaned up and changed into regular clothes the moment they showed up, the letters were placed in front of the team as newly named Ninjago Force each take a pile with their names on them. Most of them were get well cards, love letters, fan mail that had only just came in, Cole had a few birthday ones, an apology letter from his father who is hoping to reconcile with him and left his number on the back of the letter, an eviction letter for Kai and Nya as well as a key to a storage locker where their stuff was placed in,and Jay had a lot of letters from his parents, all of which end with lots of Xs by his mother, and a letter from Lloyd's family lawyer. But one letter got Nya very crestfallen. It was a letter from John Jameson, her now ex-boyfriend. Feeling too depressed to read it, she asked Jay to so that he could practise reading with one eye. "'Nya, by the time you read this, I am no longer on Earth.'" He said, reading it. "'I am not joking. I got accepted into NASA, and I get to become an astronaut, just like my great-grandfather. I know I promised that we'd go together, but I had to get ready for the training, and they had a deadline. So, I'm sorry, but it is the end of us. I hope that if we see each other again, we'd just be friends. John Jonah Jameson III.'" Once he had finished the letter, Jay turned to see Nya shedding a few tears before coming up to her, and wrapped an arm around her before she came close to him, and embraced him.

"Jay!" A woman's voice called out from a distance.

It got him to let go of Nya and turned to see that it was his twin sister and their parents, Ed and Edna. "Mom, dad. MJ."

"Son, you're okay." Ed said, coming up to him.

"Oh, what has happened to my baby boy?" Edna asked, coming up to him and rubbed the left side of his face where the burn scars and eyepatch were.

"I'm alive is all that matters, mom." Jay replied as MJ came up to him, and they immediately hug. "How have you been, MJ?"

"I'm great." She said as Edna then looked at Nya.

"Oh, and who are you?" She asked, looking at her with a smile. "You're just my son's type."

"Mom, please." Jay said. "Nya just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Aww."

"Say, son, now that you're a hero and all, I think you can invent some sort of communication devices in case you guys get lost." Ed said.

It got Jay to think. "That seems like a great idea, Mr. Watson." Nya spoke for him. "I sort of have a thing for inventing as well."

"See, son, just your type." Edna said to her blushing son.

"MOM!" Jay muttered out of embarrassment.

* * *

Briefly looking at the family of four, Cole, who was on the phone, walks by. "You're proud of me?" He asked. "I believe the final words I heard the last time I saw you were, 'You disgrace the Brookstone legacy. I am so disappointed in you.'" He listens to the caller. "Oh, now you want to see me? Dad, I'd like to, but there is a restraining order against you." He listens to the caller even more as he sat down, briefly zipping and unzipping the right zipper on the right legging of his black sweatpants. "Nice to see you and mom trying to mend a few bridges. Tonight? Uh, sure thing." He then hung up as he looked at himself.

* * *

While Cole was having his conversation with his dad and Jay and Nya were getting acquainted with the lightning emitting teen's family, Zane sees the black haired girl peeking her head from around the corner of the elevator. "Pixal." He said before he noticed her reluctance to come out from behind the corner. "Babe, what is it?"

"Zane, do you think we should keep up this relationship between us?" She asked. "I mean, you're a robot. And..."

Zane waited for her answer until she came out from behind the corner. What shocked him was that there was something sticking out of her, hidden by her shirt. It was a medium sized baby bump. "You're..." He stuttered a bit as he looked at her stomach. "You're pregnant."

"I am." She then lowered her head on his metal chest. "I wanted to tell you, the day of the explosion. But, you were out cold, I thought you were dead."

"It's okay. Hey." He looks at her. "I may not be human anymore, but this is our baby, and we will raise it together." Pixal then smiled and immediately embraced the father to be.

* * *

All the while, Kai was leaning against a wall, looking at all their families, as well as Nya being with Jay's. Apparently, Jay's mother then said something about him and MJ that got them to either place a hand on their face or roll their eyes out of embarrassment while Nya chuckled from hearing the story. Seeing the couple made Kai smile a little. "You okay?" Someone asked him, causing him to turn and see that it was Lloyd, who was coming up to him and putting on a green hooded jacket.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, lightly lying.

"I don't think you are." He then noticed him looking at Ed and Edna. "Miss yours?"

"Yeah, I do. Nya and I use to live in New Jersey, but mom then got a job offer in Manchester over 3 years ago. Then, a few days later as we were settling in, we learnt that Ariana Grande was playing at Manchester Arena."

"I heard about what happened. Did they-?"

"We were near the bomber. When it went off, we were knocked down in the blast. Nya luckily had non-life threatening injuries, just some cracked ribs. I suffered some shrapnel wounds to my back." He raised his white t-shirt to show him some shrapnel scars on the lower right of his back. "My parents... they died on the way to hospital, in front of us. We were soon deported back to New Jersey and had to stay with a distant cousin until I decided to take up a job at OsCorp, and Nya was going to attend Midtown High."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Ah, it's been 3 years. We managed to move on, but the scars of that day live on." Lloyd then placed a hand over his friend.

"You have us now."

"Thanks."

* * *

**(A/N: I apologise for mentioning that Manchester bombing reference to any of the survivors, or those affected by it. Anyway, this is another chapter I have done up for this story. Also, about Pixal's unborn child, what gender do you think it should be? If so, give me any name suggestions, and I'll hopefully give you a shoutout. Hope you all have a Happy New Year)**


	15. Chapter 10: Bad News

Spending a few minutes getting reacquainted with their loved ones, as well as them congratulating Zane and Pixal for their upcoming parenthood, and their visiting time was soon up. Pixal was offered to stay at the penthouse until her child was born while Ed, Edna and MJ decided to head back to the junkyard. But before they could Edna turned back to them with an expression that looks like she has some bad news for them. "As long as you're now heroes, there is a bit of a problem we actually had, months ago." She said.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Some scrap had just arrived around the day you were all put in hospital." Ed replied. "And I was about to sort through it when some men came and held us hostage."

"What did they want?" Cole asked.

"They took some sort of wing-suit." Edna replied. It immediately made Zane become concerned. "They soon threw us in a fridge and locked it. We thought we were gonna die, until Mary Jane came and got us out."

"Aren't the police looking into it?" Zane asked, hoping it wasn't his wing-suit that Vulture was using.

"They're still looking."

"But that Vulture guy on the news was wearing it." Ed said.

"So, we gotta be on a lookout for him." Kai replied.

"And take care of our boy while you try to find him." Edna said.

"You better get going, ma." Jay replied, already feeling embarrassed.

"Okay then."

"Well, good luck." MJ said as she and her parents get up to leave.

"Oh, Jay, bring Nya with you when you come to the junkyard." Edna said. "I can see why you like her."

"Mom!" Jay muttered, really embarrassed as they leave.

"So, with them gone, I guess Jay can teach us how to, 'kiss pillows'." Cole said, placing his hands on his humiliated friend's shoulders, and the others soon laugh as Jay growled and took off down the hallway.

* * *

Unaware to all of them, they were being supervised by some board members as Norman shuts off the monitor and turns to a few important figures, including Misako, James, Cyrus, Blake and Wilson. "This hindrance has already costed us a lot." He said, dropping the remote on the table. "That was the result of what happened in the explosion, apart from the termination of Alistair Smythe."

"Then why are they even around?" A man with grey flattop hair with whitening on the sides. "They seem like a threat to the society."

"Because they saved a bunch of people earlier today, Mr. Jameson." Blake replied.

"By something they obviously caused."

"What do you mean?" James asked, not liking what Jameson is implying.

"You heard what that one eyed kid's parents said. A wing-suit, stolen from their junkyard. What's to say they faked the whole coma thing just to steal it for themselves?"

"Now how could they just magically awaken one day after being hospitalised, Jonah?" Cyrus asked, not buying his opinion.

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe they're body doubles."

"That's ridiculous, Jameson." Blake said. "We catalogued every day that they have been in quarantine for the past 5 months."

"I am curious about the Garmadon kid though."

"Nothing curious about him, other than the crystal causing his growth spurt." Cyrus said.

"Well, what about the robot?"

"Multiple injuries, where we had no choice but to make him into a robot."

"Might I suggest we keep a watchful eye on them?" Wilson asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It's as Mr. Jameson said. They're either heroes, or a threat to society."

"How do we know you just want to use them for your own personal gain?" Misako asked. "You do have disturbing accusations against you."

"I assure you, Ms Mayor, if that were to happen, I would not use them or even your son." He raises his right hand. "Honest to God."

"Is there anything else?" Norman asked.

"Not really." Cyrus replied.

"Same here." Blake said.

"I second that." Jameson said.

"Then that is good enough for me." Norman replied. "I'll give them a few days, then let them deserve lives of their own, get them all into high school, hopefully by then this 'Vulture' guy is dealt with. Now, this meeting is adjourned."

Once the board members were starting to leave, James came up to Misako. "I am really concerned about Lloyd." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little concerned as well.

"It's bad enough the public know about them, but what about our mutual friend?"

"If he wants him, he'll have to go through our lawyer."

* * *

As he was walking to a nearby limo, Wilson immediately got in before getting out his phone, dials a number, and puts the phone to his ear. "Their powers could be useful." He said to the person he's speaking to. "Start building it." He then hung up before going on an app which shows information on the Ninjago Force just as the limo drives away from OsCorp. "'Normal lives' indeed. Their powers will belong to me." He silently chuckled as he grabs a nearby glass and a bottle of bourbon.


	16. Chapter 11: Day Out Part 1

Two days had now passed since the Ninjago Force had saved the people on the George Washington Bridge and OsCorp was swamped with reporters, some had even broken in, only to be either thrown out or arrested. Feeling like they were getting cabin fever, they decided to go out into New York for the day as well as fix some loose ends.

* * *

Lloyd, wearing a grey coat, green t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers went to his old school, with his mother to grab his stuff, and say goodbye to his friends and fellow students, who were sad to see him go, despite some who were happy to see him out of their school, and now attending Midtown High. In the hallway, even though he was given the option to attend class once he was settled in, the young leader, assigned by his team, decided to wait a couple of days. "I'm glad you understand, sir." Lloyd said, happy that the principal accepted his offer.

"It may not be like River East, kid, but I'm sure you'll get better friends here, apart from the Ninjago Force, of course." Principal Brown said before he left for his office, and Lloyd to stroll around the school a bit to know the place.

* * *

Zane took Pixal to an ultrasound appointment so that they could find out its gender. The news about the ice wielder and robot becoming a father had instantly spread across New York, and already, there was an online poll with for the baby if it were a boy or a girl. "You didn't regret not getting an abortion?" He asked his human girlfriend as they wait for their turn with the obstetrician.

"You're a robot, Zane." She replied. "You'll never be able to get a child again."

"I know." Zane soon wrapped an arm around her, frowning that he'll never do Pixal, or any future girlfriends, like before.

After a few minutes, a nurse came up to them. "Pixal Borg?" She asked.

Zane and Pixal soon stood up. "Well, here we go." Pixal said to her boyfriend and her expecting baby's father before they follow the nurse.

* * *

Cole decided to take up his father's offer of wanting to reconcile him and his mother, despite protesting a little, agreed to revoke the restraining order. They met up at Caféine where they see each other for the first time in three years. Their immediate reunion started off with a hug despite Cole's super strength having almost broke his father's back. Once they sat down, a waitress came up to them, and they made their orders with Lou ordering a mocha while Cole ordered an iced americano before she left, leaving the father and son to talk while waiting for their orders. "So... how have you been?" Lou awkwardly asked. It was the first time he saw his son in 3 years after all.

"I've been better." Cole simply replied. "I suppose you heard what happened to me."

"I did. It took me the courage to pick up the phone and talk to your mother, actually."

"How did she take it?"

"Shocking, at first. But over the next few months, she's been giving me updates on you. You sort of felt the same. A few weeks after the accident and the divorce, I realised that fame got to my head when I yelled at you in the hospital."

"I still remember those words, dad."

_"How could you be so stupid?"_ Lou's words were in Cole's head.

* * *

_3 Years Earlier_

_13 year old Cole was sitting in a hospital bed, leg raised and knee in a cast. Currently visiting him was Lou, who was in the crowd, and couldn't reach his son for hours due to being pestered by reporters. "You break your knee because of one slip up!"_

_"It wasn't a slip up, dad." Cole replied, arms folded, not happy his father isn't worried about him. "Derek didn't have his hands in the right spot."_

_"Oh, so after 1488 hours of practicing the Triple Tiger Sashay, you're blaming Derek Walsh?"_

_"You heard his interview. He says it's his fault after all."_

_"It's not his fault. It's yours."_

_"What?"_

_"You brought this on yourself, Cole Louis Brookstone. You disgrace the Brookstone legacy. I am so disappointed in you!" In anger, he struck his son's injured knee, causing him to shriek in pain, enough to get a nurse and some orderlies to come in and drag Lou out of the hospital. It was the last time he saw his father._

* * *

Present

"I guess I was too angered at being questioned by the reporters that I expressed my anger out on you and made your knee even worse." Pretty soon, their coffees arrived.

"Don't worry. Doctor's said the cast was able keep it intact, but did have to replace it." Cole takes a sip of his iced coffee. "Did you hear from the band after the explosion?"

Lou sighed. "They broke up." He immediately scowled his coffee.

"What do you mean? Rocking Earth are the greatest upcoming band ever."

"That's what their manager told them. But without their lead singer and dancer... you... They weren't the same. Second album didn't sell well, because critics say, and I quote, 'Without Cole Brookstone, Rocking Earth is more like Clumps of Dirt.'"

"Do you know what they're doing now?"

"Derek just got in a relationship, Billy's just became a father, and Gary..." He soon sighed. "He's dead. He commited suicide when the sales didn't go anywhere."

"Oh man, I need to reach out to his family."

"I still have their number, if you want to talk to them. I'll send it to your phone later."

"Okay."

* * *

Kai and Nya went to the storage locker that their former landlord put their stuff to go and grab them, but once they arrived, they see some men emptying it. "Keep moving." One of them said.

Realising they're being robbed, they decided to stop it. "Has anyone ever told you that it's impolite to scrounge in other people's stuff?" Nya asked. "Unless your mommies were never around."

The robbers turn to see the Smith siblings, and were immediately shocked. "Kai and Nya Smith!" One of them yelled. "Let's split!" They quickly take off.

"Go around the back." Kai said to his sister, pointing in the direction they came from and went to pursue the robbers while Nya took the direction Kai told her to go.

The robbers ran along the hallway as one of them turned to see the owner of the storage container they tried to rob was still pursuing them. "He's still after us!" He yelled.

"Move faster!" One of them replied before they see their path was split in two. "He can't go after us if we split up."

Knowing what they would do, Kai ignited his hand before throwing a fireball at the right path, causing them both to head in the left direction while the fire wielder kept chasing them. "Nice try." He called out.

They kept on running until they see a teenaged woman with red hair heading in the opposite direction. "Get out of the way!" One of them yelled, pushing her aside, causing her to hit the back of her head and collapse on the floor.

Kai then suddenly found himself having to make a choice: Save the girl and lose the robbers, or keep chasing the robbers and let the girl die. Growling about the second option, the fire wielder came up to the girl and knelt down to her. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

* * *

While her brother was tending to the injured girl, Nya came across the emergency exit which was briefly open before peeking through the gap to see the robbers heading for it, but doesn't see her brother. "Oh, where did you go, Kai?" She asked herself as the robbers were almost to the door. Thinking of a solution, the water wielder soon kicked the door shut, and grunting was heard. She opened the door to see the two robbers on the ground, one of them clutching his nose from when he hit the closing door. "Better watch for those sudden surprises next time." She sarcastically spoke.

* * *

Within minutes, the police arrived to take the thieves into custody while Kai helped the paramedics load the girl into the truck before he chose to accompany them, feeling sympathetic from her involvement. Once the truck drove off, something fast suddenly stopped next to her, and she turned to see that it was Jay. "Nya, what happened?" He asked.

"A couple of guys tried to rob our container." She simply replied. "They even took down a girl, Kai's gone along with the paramedics."

"Hell of a way to spend a Thursday."

* * *

**(A/N: I will be going hold for a while until I hear some name and gender suggestions for Pixal's child, so don't be shy to give me any. Choose the gender on my profile poll, PM, or reviews. And maybe even names in PM or reviews)**


	17. Chapter 12: A Day Out Part 2

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know, I am still taking name and gender suggestions for Pixal's unborn child. I uploaded this, and refused to put in the gender in order to avoid spoilers.)**

* * *

The girl was taken to Empire State Hospital, which was coincidentally the same hospital Kai was admitted to when he was in the coma. Once they arrive, the fire wielder decided to wait in the waiting room before he soon heard an argument going on outside, and saw a man with red hair, wearing a purple suit, black shirt and red tie, arguing with the receptionist. "Damn it, when can I see my daughter!?" He asked.

"She's still in surgery, Mr. Chumsworth, please calm down." The receptionist replied.

"You calm down!"

"No, you calm down at once!" Kai called out, coming up to him.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kai. You're the girl's father, aren't you?"

Instantly, the man calmed down when he heard that the fire wielder was the one who helped his daughter to hospital. "Yes." They head over to some nearby chairs and sat down. "Skylor's all I got left. Her mother was killed when she was 5, poor girl witnessed it and was withdrawn throughout the rest of her elementary school years. But eventually, with time, she opened up and got herself a job at a noodle shop."

"Seems like a nice life she has."

"Indeed. I mean, I, Pythor Chen Chumsworth, spend more time promoting wrestling than being with my own daughter."

"Wait, you're THE Pythor Chen Chumsworth?"

"Of course. And you're Kai Smith." They quickly shook hands.

Not long after shaking hands, a nurse soon came up to them. "Mr. Chumsworth?" She spoke to them, and Chen stood up.

"How is she?" He asked. "How's my daughter?"

"Your daughter's gonna make a full recovery. The blow to the head wasn't serious, just needed 4 stitches, but other than that, she'll be out of hospital in the morning."

"Oh, thank you."

"Can we see her?" Kai asked.

"She's sedated for now, but you can see her." The nurse replied.

Chen turns to Kai. "You go, kid." He said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to make a few phone calls. A few wrestlers might be asking why I didn't return their calls."

"Okay." He then went to follow the nurse.

* * *

The nurse took Kai to the room where the girl was lying in bed, wearing a hospital garb, bandage around her forehead, and an IV attached to her hand. "Hey." He shyly waved. "You're Skylor, aren't you?"

The girl shook her head while silently chuckling, obviously because her father told him who her name was. "You're Kai, aren't you?" She asked, copying his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

After his tour of Midtown High, Lloyd decided to head to the nearest candy store, where he brought $5 worth, and was enjoying a lollipop as he soon noticed two teenagers coming up to an elderly lady, and swipe her purse. "Hey, somebody stop them!" She yelled. Lloyd quickly moved aside before holding out a leg, causing them to trip. Picking up the purse, Lloyd decided to put some mints into the bag before walking up to the woman, handing her purse back. "Oh, thank you, young man."

"Anytime." He replied. Pretty soon, the teens get up and charge at him. "Look out!"

Lloyd quickly held out his hand, firing a blast of radioactivity at their feet, causing them to stop. "Want some more?" The teens immediately recognised him as part of the Ninjago Force, and take off.

"Wow, Mr. Garmadon." A young kid with black hair said before coming up to him. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing, kid." Lloyd knelt down before taking his pen and paper. "What's your name?"

"Miles."

But before he could sign it, a handcuff bracelet suddenly hits his wrist. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Freaks like you should not even belong to the public." An officer said, forcing him up, and prepared to cuff his other wrist.

"Hey, let him go!" The woman yelled.

"You can't just arrest a hero for no reason." A young woman said.

Seeing the crowd about to pounce on him, the cop complies and unlocks the cuff. "You're lucky the public likes you, kid." He said as Lloyd rubbed his wrist.

"And you're lucky you didn't lose your badge for attempting to arrest the mayor's son." He replied.

"Mayor's son or not, you're not a real human being."

"Daddy, leave him alone." Miles said to the officer.

"Because you tried to arrest me, I'm not giving your son my autograph." Lloyd said before walking away, hands in his pocket. "Come anywhere near me, you'll need to get past my lawyer."

"Thanks a lot, dad." Miles starts to run away.

"Miles, wait." The officer went to try and catch up with them.

* * *

In a room at the hospital, Zane and Pixal look on the ultrasound screen to see their unborn child is slowly moving before becoming shocked at what the baby's gender is. "We're having a-?" Zane cuts himself off from excitement.

* * *

Cole went over to where he stops at a house and knocked on the door, being careful not to leave a dent. He waits for a few seconds before the door soon opened, revealing the mahogany haired girl. "Cole." She said.

"Seliel." He replied, surprised. "Is your father in?"

"No, he's out. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Gary. I just want to offer my condolences to him."

"That's nice. But he's already had a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. It is normal for an old friend to come over."

Cole started to get nervous. "Uh, well. I'll be seeing you around." He started to walk away.

"Cole, wait." Seliel comes up to Cole, and makes him stop and turn back to her. "I've been wanting to ask you since you got out of the coma, if you want to maybe go see a movie together?" Cole thinks about it a little. "Not a date, it's just between friends."

Cole soon nods. "Yeah. What time?"

"I'll call you."

"Okay." Seliel smiles before walking away and Cole watched her enter her house.

* * *

The storage locker was soon completely empty as Jay and Nya take the last of the boxes to a van. "And then, MJ and our parents keep asking me if you really are my type." He said, talking about what he had been doing today while Nya only listened to half of it. "And before I left, my mom told me to bring you over next time. You don't want to spend time at a junkyard, do you?"

"Junkyard, you say?" Nya asked as they came out to put the last of the stuff in Kai's car. "Any type of scrap?"

"Don't tell me you want to go there?"

"Why not? I've been studying engineering at Midtown, you know that."

"Well, okay." He soon closes the back doors.


	18. Chapter 13: Back to School

**(A/N: Well, I got tired of waiting for some name suggestions since ANIC101 was the only one to provide me one, as well as a gender, so I decided to come up with names myself, and you can take a vote, on which name would suit Zane and Pixal's child)**

* * *

At the penthouse, Zane had cooked some curry, which the Ninjago Force were having for dinner while talking about their day, which was of course Kai ditching Nya to take Skylor to the hospital, Lloyd applying for Midtown and almost getting arrested, Cole getting acquainted with his former bandmate's sister, Nya planning on going to Jay's family's junkyard, and Zane and Pixal telling them the news about their baby's gender. As they await the news, Zane and Pixal look at each other. "Well?" Kai asked.

They both soon look back at them. "It's a boy." Zane replied.

"A boy?" Kai asked.

"That's so cool!" Jay said. "Hey, have you two thought of a name?"

"Not really." Pixal replied, touching her baby bump. "We only have a month to go."

"How about Carl?"

"No, try Raymond." Kai said. "After my father."

"It should be Larry." Lloyd replied.

"Zachary, after my old manager." Cole said.

"No, give him something nice, like Paul." Nya said.

"We'll see." Pixal replied.

"Hey, how's about a bet?" Kai asked. "I got a 20 that they'll pick my name."

"I got a 20 as well." Jay replied.

"Well, Zane, you'll have to hold onto the money." Lloyd said as he hands him his $20, followed by the others.

"Okay, $100 to the winner when our son is born and we choose a name." He said.

"And if you don't go with any of those?" Nya asked.

"I keep it." This got them to groan while Pixal chuckled. "Now, let's leave it for another day, we have to be ready for our first day back at school tomorrow."

"Ah, yes." Cole replied, not feeling up to it. "Back to Midtown High." He soon turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, small warning, you see a guy named Flash, ignore him."

"O...K..." Lloyd said, a little unsure.

* * *

The following morning, the moment the Ninjago Force stepped into Midtown High, they were greeted with applause from other students, including Peter, who for some reason had a bandage wrapped around his right wrist, Harry and MJ. "Welcome back." Someone called out.

They soon split up to find their lockers while some students start to come up to them, and make small talk with them. By his locker, Lloyd had just unlocked his before Flash soon came up to him. Flash was wearing some sort of t-shirt that said 'Spider-Man' on it. "Hey, Garmadon." He said.

"Let me guess." Lloyd replied, not looking at him. "Flash Thompson."

"Yep. Listen, want to come by my place tonight? Parents are out for the weekend."

"No, thanks."

"Come on. All my friends are either in jail, or space."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Thompson." Lloyd grabs his books before closing his locker, and walks away.

* * *

Most of the day went off pretty well for the Ninjago Force. Lloyd had at first struggled with some advanced history. Kai exceeded at sports, although he accidentally deflated most of the balls, so the coach asked him to try and get some fireproof gloves. Jay and Zane became top students in science and engineering. Cole exceeded well in boxing and wrestling. And Nya did well in engineering, but was average in home economics, with Peter helping her a little.

* * *

In the warehouse, Alistair was working on a component as there was a machine close by, being worked on by a middle aged man before Wilson then came in. "How goes the device, Smythe?" He asked.

"Progressing perfectly, Kingpin." Alistair replied. "Max just has a few wires to install, a power component and a few inactive Ninjago Crystals, and we're in business."

"Excellent. Speaking of a power component, I think I know where to find one."

* * *

In a classroom at Midtown High in the afternoon, Lloyd, Jay, and Nya were among those studying until Lloyd felt someone spitballing him, and turned to see that it was Flash, who had a look of anger, obviously because he wasn't the target. It was supposed to be Peter, who had ducked down to pick up a pencil he apparently dropped. "Grow up, Thompson." Nya muttered, causing him to shrug. Jay on the other hand struggled since he only had one eye but had slightly moved his head to see the test sheet clearly.

* * *

In his classroom, Zane was busy writing on a test sheet, trying to ignore the stares around him from the other students, who weren't doing their studying, all of whom were curious about his robotic appearance. "Class, please follow Mr. Toomes' example, and copy down what is on the board." The teacher said aloud, causing the students to resume studying.

* * *

In their classroom, Kai and Cole were looking at some textbooks among other students as one discreetly throws a pebble at Cole, but surprisingly, he didn't turn around, almost as he never felt it. Out of curiosity, the student throws a pebble at Kai, hitting him at the back of his neck, causing him to growl and turn to the student, who pretends not to have done it. "Moron." He muttered while resuming his reading.

* * *

Once the school day was over, the Ninjago Force had just returned home before seeing Norman, James and Cyrus by the couch. "Dad." Lloyd said.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Kai asked.

"Well, the board has came to a unanimous decision." Norman replied. "You're all free to leave the building."

"Yes." Lloyd muttered. "I do miss my own room and bed."

"Kai, remember we have nowhere to go?" Nya asked.

"This is your choice, you know." Cyrus replied. "We cannot force you."

Kai and Nya look at each other before nodding. "Nya and I would like to stay here." Kai said.

"I'd like to as well." Zane said.

"I really do miss my parents and sister." Jay said. "So I'll move back in with them."

"Mom already wanted me to move back because she was feeling alone in her apartment." Cole said.

"I'll wait outside, son." James said to Lloyd as he got up to leave, followed by Norman and Cyrus.

"But can we also this penthouse as a sort of base of operation?" Lloyd asked them.

"Of course." Norman replied. "It is yours, after all." They soon head into the elevator.

* * *

Packing up their stuff with Kai, Zane and Nya's help, Jay, Cole and Lloyd went back to their houses.

* * *

At the junkyard, Jay's mother was hugging him, almost to the point he was almost out of breath. "Mom, I can't breathe." He said.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're home." She replied before backing away. "By the way, come outside, you need to see this." She started to drag him out.

She led him to Jay's father, who was standing by something covered by a tarp. "Well, I've been working on your design even after you were in the coma, son." He said.

"Wait, is this-?" Jay cuts himself off.

"Yep, the Thunder Rider." Jay's father took off the tarp to show a big blue rover.

"Wow!" Jay heads over to check it out while his parents watch him.

"I guess he likes it, Ed." His mother said to his father.

"I guess so, too, Edna." He replied.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, now this is where you must decide on the baby's name, which is on a poll on my profile page. ****If neither of them are good, do not be shy to give me a name suggestion of your own in reviews or PM)**


	19. Chapter 14: Vulture Strikes Again

While Lloyd, Jay and Cole were back at their original homes, Kai, Zane and Nya felt a little bored in the penthouse, so they decided to head out for some dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the many labs, Blake was writing on a folder before a middle aged man with brown bowl-cut hair, wearing a white shirt, green chinos and black loafers underneath a lab coat came up to him. "Is it ready, Mr. Borg?" He asked, causing him to turn to him.

"It's ready, we just need to work on a few tests, Dr. Octavius." Blake replied, pointing to a display that had what appeared to be a harness and a collar with four mechanical arms resembling tentacles. "Sir, are you sure you want to test this?"

"I have to, Mr. Borg. I do need a few more arms to help me with my experiments." Octavius starts heading up to the machine.

"Very well, Doctor Octopus."

Octavius soon turned to him, insulted. "What did you call me?"

"Sorry, Doc. Some of the scientists think that if you wear the harness, they'd call you Doctor Octopus."

"Hmm. I kinda like it then." Octavius takes the harness off before wrapping it around his waist, and attached the collar to his neck. "But, I sort of prefer, 'Doc Ock.'" Pressing a button on the harness, the mechanical arms start to move about. "Yes. The test is successful."

"How does it feel?"

He looks at one of the mechanical arms as it starts to move around a little. "Excellent." He started to use two of them to lift his feet in the air, and heads over to a nearby table, showing some glasses, and a champagne bottle. Taking the bottle in his hands, Doc Ock uses his upper right mechanical arm to pop the cork off before pouring some champagne in the glasses. "You did very well."

"Thank you, sir."

Doc Ock takes the glasses in his hands before walking over to Blake and hands him a glass. "To Project Octagon." They cling the glasses and scowl the champagne. Sounds of walls breaking apart was soon heard. "What was that?"

Blake gets out a radio. "Security, what was that sound?"

"We have an intruder in the premises." A security guard replied through the radio. "Some guy in a jumpsuit and wings."

"Where?"

"Lab 13."

The lab number got them completely shocked. "That's where all the Ninjago Crystals are stored." Doc Ock said.

Blake presses the radio as he took off. "Security on the 3rd floor, what is your status?" He asked before coming out into the hallway. As he heads for the elevator, Blake was still on the radio. "Relain? Paulie? Granger?" He enters the elevator to head for the 3rd floor.

* * *

Once he arrived, he notices James, who was tending to a security guard. "Take it easy, Paulie." He said.

"Is everyone alright?"

"That vulture thing got away." Paulie said. "Relain and Granger are dead."

"Did he get anything?" James asked.

"Just one Ninjago Crystal. But it's actually one of the inactive ones."

"That'll be useless to the Vulture." Blake said.

"The Vulture?" James asked.

"That's what the news is calling him." He soon looked out through the damaged wall to see the small speck from the Vulture being far away. "If it's the same thing that attacked the George Washington Bridge the other day, then this will spell disaster."

* * *

In the skies, the Vulture flies across the skies while looking at the Ninjago Crystal in a small case. He soon landed on a nearby rooftop before looking at the crystal. "I have it." He said into a communicator.

"Good." Alistair spoke on the other end.

"Not so fast!" Kai called out to Vulture, who immediately turned to see the Ninjago Force in their tight-suits.

"Really?" Jay asked. "That the best you could come up with?"

"What should I have tried instead?"

"How about 'Hold it right there'?"

"Want me to say it then?"

"Too late, you already got his attention."

"Guys, focus!" Lloyd said to them as he came between them.

Vulture soon laughed as he looked at them. "The Ninjago Force." He mockingly said. "You've only been here for not even 5 minutes and you're already arguing amongst yourselves." He soon charged at them, as they quickly move out of the way to avoid his strike.

* * *

**(A/N: Don't mean to brag, but what would be a suitable name for Zane and Pixal's son. The candidates are on a poll on my profile page. If none of these are to your liking, feel free to give me a suggestion of your own)**


	20. Chapter 15: Code Names

**(A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Still taking any votes on what Pixal's son's name should be. Also, if anyone knows how to draw well, feel free to do a cover image for this story, involving the Ninjago Force, Vulture, and a certain electric wielding villain, and send it to me if you'd like)**

* * *

Jay, Cole and Lloyd roll close to some vents while Kai, Zane and Nya rolled to the door before they all got up and turned to see Vulture coming around. "Care to give up, kiddies?" He asked.

"That is only Round 1, birdie." Cole replied before they quickly fired their powers at him, which he dodges by moving around them. He soon charged at them, causing them to move out of the way with Jay, Cole and Lloyd landing on the road.

"Face it, you can't defeat me. Even in a group. And one whose members use their real names."

"Then, call me... Fire Maker." Kai said as he soon held his left hand out to fire a burst of flame, which Vulture quickly spun to try and avoid it, only to be struck in the left leg.

Vulture then flew down to the street as Jay swiftly showed up in front of him. "Zaptrap." He said before he fires bolts of lightning which makes Vulture duck down and turn around, only for Lloyd to appear in front of him.

"Green Bean." He said before holding out his hands, firing a burst of radioactivity.

Vulture quickly rises up to avoid it as the shot came at Jay, but he managed to move aside. Vulture kept flying until he passes by Zane and Nya. "Freeze-Bot." He said, holding out his arms.

"Water Lily." Nya said as she also held out her arms, both firing their powers at Vulture, striking his feet, encasing them in a giant block of ice.

The weight of the ice block causes Vulture to descend, coming across Cole. "And I'm Rocking Earth." He called out as his arms soon glowed orange before slamming the ground with them, sending spikes coming out of the road, striking Vulture in his side while the Ninjago Force reunite and poise.

"And that is what we, the Ninjago Force, are called." Green Bean said, agreeing with all of the others' code names before Vulture then turned around.

He flapped his wings before charging at them, causing them to either cartwheel or backflip out of the way as he flew over them. "Take this, birdie!" Fire Maker yelled, holding his hands out to shoot a burst of fire at Vulture, but he moved to the side.

"Missed!" He yelled.

"Dodge this!" Zaptrap yelled, firing a burst of lightning that Vulture also dodges before flying at them.

Vulture grabs hold of Green Bean, who immediately fired a burst of radioactivity, making him let go of him, but tearing the shoulders of his tight-suit. "Is that all you got?!"

"Not even close!" Water Lily yelled, charging at Vulture, who turns to try and kick her, only for her to somersault to avoid it enough for Freeze-Bot to jump into the air and kick his grandfather back. Vulture skids along as Green Bean and Fire Maker somersault to try and attack him from behind, but he quickly flew up before turning back to grab their feet, and throws them at Freeze-Bot and Water Lily, knocking them down.

"Surprise!" Rocking Earth called out as Vulture turned to see his glowing arm strike him in the face, knocking him down.

Vulture soon noticed that his visor was damaged, making him unable to see through his helmet. With no other choice, Vulture grabbed hold of his helmet while standing up, and takes it off, revealing his true face, surprising Freeze-Bot. "Grandfather?" He asked.

"Yes, Zane." Vulture replied, throwing the helmet aside. "I, Adrian Toomes, am Vulture. Thanks to the wing-suit that you designed. You should've had it destroyed earlier." He immediately charged at them before Fire Maker and Green Bean held out their hands.

* * *

Close by, a news van drives along the street before noticing an explosion nearby. The left door soon opened, and a reporter with brown hair notices it. "Vinny, change of plans." She said before the driver soon came out.

"But, Gayle, you don't know-" He was immediately then cut off.

"Just drive!" She gets back in the van before Vinny reluctantly does so as well, and the van drives over to where the location is.

* * *

A few minutes later, the van reaches the battlefield as Vulture flies over the Ninjago Force before Zaptrap held out his left arm, firing a bolt of lightning, but misses as Gayle comes out, putting an earpiece in, and holding a microphone in her left hand while Vinny holds up a camera, and points it at her. "We're rolling." Gayle immediately faced it.

"This is Gayle Gossip, reporting in the middle of Blecker Street where the Ninjago Force are currently in a battle against the Vulture." Vinny turned the camera to Vulture. "Unfortunately, they seem to be missing him as he is flying overhead, very fast." They quickly duck down as the Vulture passes by over them with Fire Maker and Green Bean's power shots missing him, nearly hitting the van in the process.

* * *

In an office inside a building, many people, including a mysteriously wrist bandaged Peter, watch on a wall of TVs to see the Ninjago Force firing their powers, trying to get the Vulture. "It appears the Ninjago Force might find themselves in a bit of quandary."

Pretty soon, Jameson comes up to Peter. "Parker, don't just stand there, get over to Blecker!" He yelled. "I need photos at once!"

"Uh, yes, sir." He replied, taking off as Jameson looked at the TVs.

"So, they decided to terrorise the city, after all." He then chuckles. "This'll surely try and get that no good mayor to disown her own son."


	21. Chapter 16: Fall of Vulture

**(A/N: GOD! I hate to f#*king brag about this, but I haven't had a single vote on what Pixal's son's name should be, or even what Spider-Man's wrestling costume should be. At least, try to choose which one I should go with! ?)**

**Here is what I think might be one of Spider-Man's wrestling suits:**

Go to deviantART, my account name is TEK1996, go to Spider-Man Wrestling Suit Choices

**Review or PM me your votes plz**

* * *

Back on Blecker Street, Freeze-Bot turned to see a lot of news vans, which has soon arrived. "What are they all doing here?" He asked.

"Hello, we're fighting your grandfather in the middle of New York City." Zaptrap replied. "Of course the media would show up."

"Concentrate, Freeze-Bot!" Water Lily said as she immediately fired a stream of water, which Vulture narrowly missed before charging at Fire Maker, striking him, and sending him flying.

"Fire Maker!" They all yelled.

Fire Maker flies over to the reporters before they move out of the way, causing him to crash into Gayle's van, and he lands on the ground. "Kai, any comment about the situation?" A reporter asked as Fire Maker saw his tight-suit was torn at the right from the strike.

"Kai, what is happening?" Another reporter asked.

"At least one comment." Gayle said.

"First off, call me Fire Maker." Fire Maker replied. "And yeah, this is a really bad situation, but I refuse to fall." He soon ran off before holding his hands out to fire flames at Vulture, striking his back.

He turned around to see Fire Maker charging at him. "Guess my attack wasn't enough." He said before preparing to charge at him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Green Bean yelled, firing a blast of radioactivity, striking the control mechanism on the back while Zaptrap then fired a lightning bolt at it, causing Vulture to fly out of control.

"Grandfather!" Freeze-Bot yelled.

"We need to get him on the ground before he crashes into a building." Water Lily replied before Rocking Earth notices something.

By the reporters, they were all still filming the fight. "It appears that 'Fire Maker' has distracted Vulture enough for Lloyd and Jay to strike the back of him, which is sending him out of control." Gayle said before noticing something.

All the reporters then turn to see Rocking Earth, lifting Gayle's news team's van high while his arms glowed orange. "Rocking Earth's gonna need to borrow this." He said.

"Uh, the transmission's stick." Vinny replied, not understanding what he was referring to.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Rocking Earth soon threw the van, striking the back of the out of control Vulture, completely damaging the circuitry as it soon shuts down.

As Vulture fell, Freeze-Bot and Water Lily quickly held out their hands, firing their powers. The water moved underneath Vulture while the ice froze it to make a slide for him to go down. Once he had reached the end of it, coming onto the road, they immediately surround him, causing him to groan. "I surrender." He simply said as the reporters and some witnesses soon cheer for their victory.

Peter soon came out from behind the media. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle." He said before holding up his camera and took a few shots of them.

"Aren't you gonna ask him to put the camera down?" Green Bean asked Rocking Earth.

"Naw, let him take some pictures of us." He replied.

* * *

Many autographs and picture taking later, as well as telling the media their code names, Zane watched as his grandfather, hands cuffed behind his back, and wing-suit removed, was being put in a police van. "Freeze-Bot, how about you?" A male reporter asked.

Zane turns to the reporter. "Please condone me for just a brief moment." He replied before walking over to the van.

Adrian sees his grandson coming up to him. "Zane." He said. "Ryker's isn't the right place for me."

"You should've thought of that before you stole my technology... Toomes." He didn't hesitate to say his surname to his grandfather as they share it before the ice wielding hero then slammed the doors shut. Once he did so, the van soon drove away, sirens wailing.

* * *

Among the media taking photos and interviewing the Ninjago Force, a man in a black suit with brown hair and grey eyes looked on before getting out his phone and puts it to his ear. "Yeah, it's me, sir." He said into the phone. "Our informant was right. They are as good as he said. Even the green one. Want me to talk to him?" He was immediately surprised. "But, sir." He listens a bit more. "Very well, I understand. Coulson out." He soon hung up before walking away.

* * *

However, no one unfortunately couldn't find the Ninjago Crystal that Vulture had stolen, because it was picked up by someone, who looked like a maintenance man during the media interview before the police could even arrive. He then took it Wilson, who swipes it from him, and looks at it. "Only one?" Alistair asked.

"One was all he could manage." The maintenance man replied.

"One is more than enough." Wilson said to Alistair before turning to the maintenance man. "Max, I want you to speak to some friends of mine. I want them to bring in my first test subject."

"Who?"

Wilson turns to a nearby TV showing Jay being interviewed by Gayle before showing off a small spark while his code name was displayed. "Zaptrap."

"Why him?"

"Let's just say, I want to make my own electric warrior. And the candidate will be called Elektra from that day on."

"Uh, what about Electro? I think that would sound a bit better."

"Now, that actually sounds better. Now, make sure they grab him."

"Yes, sir."


	22. Chapter 17: Battle Aftermath

**(A/N: Extremely disappointed in those not voting for what name I should choose for Pixal and Zane's son, which (spoiler alert) is going to be born in the next chapter, even the Spider-Man wrestling costume choice, who (spoiler alert again) will appear in a few chapters time. All it just is is one comment, please)**

* * *

The following morning, the Ninjago Force were out doing regular things. Cole decided to return to the battleground where he saw a group of people, watching what appeared to be a construction crew, all in orange jumpsuits, cleaning up the debris. Their digger had a logo of a bulldog with the words, 'Damage Control' beside it. "Watch where you put the debris!" One person with metal arms called out as he carried a heavy amount of scrap.

"Sorry!" Another person sarcastically replied.

Cole was amazed at how they were cleaning up his and the Ninjago Force's mess due to having super strength like him before noticing a support beam hanging from a building about to come off, over one of the worker, and quickly ran down it, ignoring the barrier. "Hey, you, stop!" One officer yelled.

The support beam soon came off, causing the worker to look up, too late to move, until he is knocked down, and the beam was caught by someone. The cleanup crew turn to notice Cole, arms glowing orange, holding the beam before he threw it aside, and held his hand out to the worker. "You okay?" He asked.

The worker took it and was helped up before recognising him. "Cole Brookstone?" He asked.

"It's Cole Hence."

"No matter. You were part of Rocking Earth, the band."

"I was."

"My daughter has been begging me for your autograph when she bought your group's first album."

"Hey, back to work!" The worker with the metal arms called out. "Unless dirt ninja like to help."

"Uh, I'd be happy to." Cole called out.

"We got spare coverall and boots, come over."

"Be right there." Cole and the worker started heading over to the others.

Within minutes, Cole was in Damage Control coveralls and boots. "They look good on you. If you want job, I'd be happy to speak to Ms Hoag on your behalf."

"Uh, sure thing. Where do you want me to start?" The man with the metal arms points to a couple of workers near the news van that Cole had used before he nods, heads over to them, and helps move the van away.

* * *

Around a different part of New York, Kai was bombarded by some fans, who either take photos or film him. "Make a fire!" A fan said.

"Okay, then." Kai replied before holding out his hand, emitting a small flame, amusing the fans.

* * *

Around another part, Jay was eating a candy bar before he threw the empty wrapper in a nearby bin, and came across a newsstand where he noticed the headline on the Daily Bugle's paper. 'Ninjago Force Cause Devestation.' "What?" He asked as he took a copy.

"Can you believe that?" The vendor asked him about the newspaper. "All the other newspapers praise you while the Bugle doesn't."

"That Jameson is gonna get it." He immediately took off with the copy.

"Wait! You didn't pay for it!" The vendor thinks for a bit before looking back up. "Uh... it's on the house!"

* * *

As soon as he got there and forced security out of the way with a threat of zapping them, he notices Nya was already inside, and apparently attracted a crowd. "Think this is funny, Jameson?" She asked, holding up the paper. "We save the city, and this is how you repay us?"

"You guys obviously hired that Vulture guy." Jameson replied as Jay moved through the crowd of employees as one was recording the argument on their phone. "After all, I heard from a source that he is Freeze-Bot's grandfather."

"Now that is bullshit, old man. Oh, wait. Maybe this is payback for me and John breaking up when it was obviously John who dumped me just so he can go to space."

"Hey, leave my son out of this."

"I don't care. The other newspaper companies praise us. They love us. You're just a money grubbing bastard. And I hope you go to hell!" She throws the newspaper at him and leaves his office.

Nya forced her way through the crowd as Jay immediately ran after Nya. "Nya, wait up." He said.

* * *

At OsCorp, Zane was working on something as Blake and Otto came up to him. "What you up to?" Blake asked.

"Just something for us, just in case." He replied, holding up what appeared to be a piece of a katana, but in completely dull grey. "Hopefully by channeling our powers, we might take down villains or criminals faster since my grandfather was tough."

"You need some help?" Otto asked.

"Go ahead." Blake and Otto come up to the work bench as Blake picked up a handle while Otto pick up a spearhead.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news." A nearby TV spoke aloud.

* * *

At a diner, Lloyd was reading the Daily Bugle newspaper before throwing it away, angered at the article of him and the Ninjago Force being blamed for the Vulture's attack. "Daily Bugle publisher, J. Jonah Jameson, is now under fire by the public for pining the Vulture's destruction of Bleaker on the Ninjago Force." A news presenter on a nearby TV said. "As soon as the story broke out online, the website was immediately filled with negative comments, some even saying that the Bugle is traducing our young heroes for no apparent reason, one even threatening to burn down the entire building."

"Turn that off!" Lloyd said to a nearby barista, who grabs a remote.

"In a statement, Mr. Jameson refused to remove the story unless there is proof. Even after being confronted by two of its members just half an hour before this broadcast." The TV was suddenly turned off as a waitress came up to Lloyd with two coffees before placing them down.

"Uh, excuse me, I ordered only one."

"A gentleman will be coming in." She said. "And he has already paid the bill, Mr. Garmadon."

The waitress soon walked away as the gentleman in question soon showed up a few seconds later. He was a middle aged African-American man with a bald head, a goatee, a prosthetic right arm, and an eyepatch over where his left eye should be. "Good afternoon, Green Bean." He said before sitting down to have a sip of one of the coffees. "We met before, you and I. When you were... well, way younger."

"How ever could I ever forget a face like that... Nick Fury?" Lloyd asked, sipping the other coffee. "What do you want?"

"Good job taking down the Vulture last night."

"Thank you. Though, I take it you're not here to just compliment me."

"Always to the point, just like your parents. The thing is, you and your friends are too young to be this involved with the big boys. There will be plenty of time and opportunity for you here later."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no choice, kid. You and the Ninjago Force are illegal, unnatural genetic mutations. When you and each of your friends turn 18, they belong to me." He soon gets out a phone. "And, uh, Mr. Kai Smith will be the first one. He turns 18 in a few months time after all." He puts his phone back. "That's the way it is. Unless you all turn yourselves into menaces of society... there's nothing we can do about you all now. But you, you're chronically 10 years old, so I can not touch you for another 8 years. But in time, your friends, who are minors-" He notices Lloyd's blank expression. "Kinda figured you figured that out already. Just... try to enjoy your youth."

"If you think I should be working for S.H.I.E.L.D., or even the Avengers, you're wrong." He gets up, gets out some money, and places it in front of Nick. "What I owe you for the coffees." Nick looked at the money as Lloyd walked out of the cafe.

* * *

"Really?" Was what Jay said when Lloyd asked everyone to his place to talk about his meeting with Nick Fury. "The Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., wants us all in custody when we reach 18?"

"And he said that we have no choice. Apparently, we are illegal, unnatural genetic mutations."

"Did you tell your mother about this?" Zane asked.

"Not yet. Even if I do tell her, she'll probably lose her position as mayor."

"Even so, she'd probably wouldn't want her son to work for a government task force director with an eyepatch." Cole said.

"Well, that leaves us screwed." Kai said. "We're both 17. And I'll be first."

"I'll see if I can speak to my lawyer, maybe get us at least a few more years if we want to attend college." Lloyd replied. "Believe me, he is one of the best in New York, and might personally know Fury himself."

"I hope so. I'm all Nya's got."

"No, Kai." Nya said. "I don't just have you... I have everyone. They're our new family." This got everyone to smile in appreciation.

* * *

**(A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hold. Please give me some votes or comments on what should Spider-Man's wrestling costume would look like, and Pixal and Zane's son's name)**


	23. Chapter 18: The Birth of Pixal's Son

**(A/N: Well, here it is. The birth of Pixal's son. And with minor votes and suggestions, I went with the highest, which was actually the first one suggested)**

* * *

A few days had now passed since the Vulture's incarceration and Nick Fury's meeting with Lloyd, and all the Ninjago Force would do now was either commercials, do odd jobs, and thwart crimes such as saving people from burning buildings, cars hanging from edges, and from being mugged. All the while, Jameson attempted to frame them for some of the crimes they thwarted by publishing false news.

* * *

Currently, Cole was brushing his teeth to get ready for the day, hoping to ignore the loud noise the TV was giving off, until he had enough and was about to give Kai and Lloyd a reprimand, only to find out they were watching the news. "Just us thwarting another robbery, again." Lloyd told Cole.

"Wish we had something more." Kai said. "Like, maybe a new villain."

"Be careful what you wish for, brother." Nya replied as she and Jay were coming up to them.

Kai then noticed something different about Nya. "Is that one of Jay's shirts?"

"Yeah, I sort of fell asleep while we were studying."

"It doesn't look like you were." Zane said.

"Jay, you and Nya didn't-" Kai couldn't continue before realising. "You did her, didn't you?"

"Look, we only slept together." Jay replied. "That's all."

"Besides, what about you and Skylor?" Nya asked.

"Oh, I planned on calling her, but she has a boyfriend." Kai replied. "But she said she'll call me when she breaks up with him, because it looks like it won't last long."

"Zane." Pixal called out as they all turned to see her come out, holding her baby bump and walking up to them slowly. "My water just broke."

"Does that mean what I think it is?" Zane asked, coming up to her and placed an arm around her.

"Yes, the baby is coming!"

"Oh my god! Let's get going!" They quickly take off as the others immediately follow them. "Call Dr. Octavius, and tell him that we need to borrow his van."

* * *

Many hours later, after they had reached the hospital and someone tweeted that they were there, the Ninjago Force were all in the waiting room as there were obviously some fans outside, and security was trying their best to keep them from getting in. Kai was currently on his phone to someone. "We do not know what the baby's name will be, and I have no comment on what I think it is, Mr. Brock." He said. It was apparently a reporter, who had been harassing him the past week. "I don't care if she's also your sister." He soon growled, puts the phone on speaker, and moves it to his mouth, still annoyed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He soon hung up, growling as he did so, almost tempted to melt his phone, but decided to instead block the reporter's number.

* * *

Several hours later, a doctor, sporting sunglasses and grey hair combed back, soon came in, smiling. "They're asking for you now." He said.

* * *

Following the doctor to the room, the rest of the Ninjago Force could swear that nurses were obviously on their phones to spill the beans on Zane and Pixal's newborn baby boy, but their phones were jammed, thanks to the new father himself using a signal jammer. Once they entered the room, Zane and Pixal see them entering before the nurse soon left. Zane was by his girlfriend's bedside, holding their newborn son wrapped in a blue blanket in his robotic arms, and was smiling while the new mother sat in bed. "Congratulations, Pixal." Nya said as she sat down by her bedside on the other side.

"Thank you." She replied before taking her son from her boyfriend.

"So, what's his name?" Kai asked.

Zane and Pixal both look at each other before turning back to them. "Truth be told, we were gonna name him after his great-grandfather, but decided not to."

"The public would despise him, would even call him, 'Adrian Toomes, the Great-Grandson of the Vulture.'" Zane said. "So, we went with Zachary."

"Zachary Peter Toomes. Zach, for short."

Cole chuckled that they picked his name while the others mumble or moan before got out their wallets. "Cough 'em up, punks." He smugly said.

Once they had paid Cole, someone soon came in. They all turned to see that it was Peter and an elderly man. "Hey, Pixal." The old man said.

"Hey, Mr. Parker." She replied. "Peter."

"So, there's the young one."

"We'll let you guys talk in private." Lloyd said before he, Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya leave.

"I'll give you some time to speak to them as well." Zane said before he left the room as well.

"What's his name?" Peter asked Pixal.

"Zach." She replied.

* * *

As Pixal was showing of Zach to her childhood friend and his uncle, Zane went to go grab a cup of coffee and looked at the coffee machine before he soon raised his right arm, pressed a button in his arm, and held it out behind him. Sonic waves appear out of the arm, and something becomes visible. It was a surprised Nick Fury. "Whoa, how did you know I would be here?" He asked.

"Your fancy cloaking device needs modifying if I can easily see your reflection off of devices with glass on them." Zane replied, pointing to the glass on the coffee machine.

"Damn." Zane starts to order his coffee. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"I take it you're not here to congratulate me, Mr. Fury?" The machine soon brings out a cup before coffee started to pour into it.

"We have important things to talk about."

"What do you want? Apart from stalking me for the next 2 years."

"You're a modern medical miracle, Zane. Someone like you is of incredible interest in this complicated world." The machine soon beeped before Zane soon went for the coffee cup, and takes a sip. "But that said, I normally wouldn't even approach you like this. Because as interesting as your case is, you are a minor, and we have no jurisdiction over you... yet. But, being turned into a robot, after suffering multiple burns to your entire human body, you may be a first case for us. There might even soon be an organisation that can turn ill people into robots, like you."

"If you're implying that if there should be more people like me, you are mistaken, Fury." He soon accurately threw the now empty cup into a nearby bin.

"You can also work on accuracy. Impressive."

"Well, I didn't ask for any of this. I wish I called in sick that day, I wish I never got these powers, I wish I was dead that day. Nothing... nothing is worth the amount of absolute bullshit I have had to deal with." He started to walk away. "I wanted four kids and go to a nice college. Now, I am a robot, and ended up with only one."

"Zane, optimism is a revolutionary act."

He soon stopped. "Who told you that? The guy that poked out your eye?" He sarcastically asked.

Angered at the sarcasm, Nick came at Zane, threw him to a wall, and holds him by his robotic neck. "Yes."

Zane realised that he hit a soft spot. "Sorry."

Nick then backed away. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, congratulations on becoming a father." He soon turned right, and started to leave as Zane watched him.


	24. Chapter 19: Wrestling

**(A/N: This chapter coincides with Chapter 14 of Spider-Man: The Wrestler)**

* * *

It was now a week since the birth of Zach, and now, the Ninjago Force were trying to enjoy life until a new villain would show up. But truth be told, one wanted some action. In an alleyway, a man in black is sent being knocked into a wall while another man prepared to move his switchblade to his attacker, who turned out to be Cole, who grabs hold of his arm, and twists it, causing the man to scream and drop the knife. "This is what you want your life to be?!" He asked.

"Don't!" The man replied, scared for his life.

"Don't what? Don't kill you? You were going to kill this woman! For nothing! You were going to take her money and hurt her!"

"No!"

Cole immediately grabbed hold of him by his collar while grabbing the other man, and forced them to the wall. "You have to change, you hear me?! You have to change your life, or you're going to kill someone, or someone is going to kill you! Is that what you want? Is it? This is it! There's no second chance! There's no 'do over'! You have to change now!" He soon forced them to face a young woman. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm... I'm sorry!" The man in black said to the woman, frightened for his life.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" The man who wielded the switchblade said to the woman, also frightened for his life.

"Now do something with your life!" Cole yelled, throwing them away from the woman. They quickly got up, and took off, leaving their weapons behind.

Once the burglars took off, the woman came up to Cole and hugged him. "Thank you, Rocking Earth." She said.

"Uh, you're welcome."

She soon backed away. "By the way, did you ever hear about Spider-Man?"

"The wrestler from Chen's Capable Wrestlers?"

"Yes. With what you did, maybe even you could take him on."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I know a guy, who knows a girl, who knows a girl, who is in a relationship with a guy's brother, who knows a guy, whose uncle is one of the organisers. I can recommend you, and you could be a wrestler yourself."

Cole thinks for a bit. "All right then."

* * *

Later that day, Cole explained to his fellow crime fighters what he should do, and they all nod. "Yeah, you should do it." Lloyd said.

"Why not?" Kai asked. "You're the strongest in our team, and can practically lift anything big."

"I'm not sure, Kai." Nya replied. "I read on the show's site that their champion, Spider-Man, hasn't had a single loss since beginning almost 4 months ago."

"He's even shorter than all the fighters he ever came across." Zane said, looking at the image of a wrestler wearing a red, blue and black leotard. "I'd say he is 5' 9", and could practically lift someone even 200 pounds."

"You don't think he's a mutant, do you?" Jay asked.

"Given all this, I'd say he is."

"Well, this'll be one fight, mutant against mutant." Cole said, standing up, determined to defeat the wrestling champion. It took a few hours, but upon hearing his name, the wrestling organisers agreed to set him up for tomorrow night's fight.

* * *

The following evening, in a stadium, there was a large amount of people in a crowd, including Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and Lloyd, all wearing t-shirts with Rocking Earth on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a very special wrestling match for tonight." Chen said through the speakers as the crowd was cheering. "For the first time in this ring, say hello to your favourite city hero from the Ninjago Force, Rocking Earth!" Rocking Earth, in his tight-suit with an added patch of a black crystal on the right side of his chest plate, started walking out from backstage, up to the ring as the crowd was cheering loudly, up until he vaulted over the ropes, and raised his arms, waving to them before flexing his muscles.

"Go, Cole, go!" Kai and Jay said aloud.

Zane soon turned to Lloyd. "When did he have that crystal patch?" He asked.

"I sewed it onto all our suits just the other day." Lloyd replied.

"Up against our undefeated champion, Spider-Man!" The crowd cheered even more as Rocking Earth turned to see his opponent, Spider-Man exiting his side of backstage. The wrestler was wearing a red, blue and black leotard, just like the promotional image, hence his name, Spider-Man. Once the opposing wrestler was close to the ring, Spider-Man raised his arms and fired lines of webbing which hit part of the lighting bars atop the ring, moves back, and jumps in the air having the web lines like bungee cords.

As he was flew in the air, Spider-Man then somersaulted, and landed in the ring on one knee. "Ta-da!" He called out.

Rocking Earth looked on as Spider-Man stood up before they come up to the middle and shake hands as the ninja in black glared at his leotard suited opponent. "You're just a kid." He insulted.

"So are you." Spider-Man counter insulted. "Did anyone ever tell you that black means angry?"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words."

"Looks like our fighters are riled up already." Chen's voice came through the speakers as the fighters back away. "But, only one can remain." He soon pressed a button and a gong sound goes off, beginning the fight. "Fight!"

Rocking Earth crouched down, slamming his hands on the ring in the process before immediately jumping at Spider-Man, who quickly cartwheels to the side, making his opponent hit his chin on the floor. "Might want to watch that step next time." Spider-Man sarcastically said. "Bit of a doozy."

Rocking Earth quickly raised his legs to spin around and get back up, turning to his young opponent. His arms soon glowed as he went to punch him, but Spider-Man vaults over him before firing web lines at his back. As he prepared to kick him, Rocking Earth quickly turned around and raised a leg to kick him down, striking his left cheek while landing, earning gasps from the crowd. Rocking Earth soon chuckled at his fallen opponent as the crowd cheered. "I win, Spider-Kid." He said.

Just as the referee was about to check on him, Spider-Man quickly rolled back before jumping up, then somersaulted over Rocking Earth before he soon held out his arms, firing shots of web that hit his legs before pulling them back, sending Rocking Earth in the air. Spider-Man then moved his arms up, bringing the web shots along before letting go. The result causes Rocking Earth to fly over the ropes, landing close to the first row of spectators. "Out of the ring!" Chen yelled through the speakers, and the crowd cheers for Spider-Man's instant victory as he lands in the ring. "Winner: Spider-Man!" Rocking Earth got up and slammed the floor, angered at his loss.


	25. Chapter 20: Team Problems

Cole was completely silent when he got into his black sweatshirt, orange sweatpants and grey sneakers, and left the stadium. His defeat against an opponent obviously younger than him was humiliating, and already it felt like people would laugh, but some didn't.

* * *

As he, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya walk along the street, they soon notice Peter and a blonde haired woman. "Hey, Peter, Felicia." Lloyd spoke out.

They just do the loser sign at Spider-Man's defeated opponent. "Loser!" They both called out, mocking Cole. This got him to quickly take off in anger.

"Cole!" They yelled, and took off after him.

Cole just kept running before he came across the nearest bus station with a bus almost about to leave, but he gets on, not caring where it will take him. "Cole, wait!" Nya yelled, but the bus closes and drives off.

They soon stop as Zane turned to her. "Probably best to leave him be." He said. "Give him time to cool off."

Agreeing with Zane, they decide to spend the night at the penthouse like old times. And since Zane had to see Pixal and Zach, they decided to have pizza, so Jay and Nya went to the nearest pizza parlour, which had recently opened, but was already so popular.

* * *

"I just couldn't believe that Cole lost." Nya still had Cole's loss on her mind.

"I know." Jay replied as they immediately went to a nearby table, grabbed a menu, and try to choose their pizza of choice. "I was thinking, maybe we go to Coney Island with him and the others."

"Yeah, that place often cheers me up."

"Me too."

"Why hello there, electric pirate." A familiar voice called out.

They both turn to see that it was Flash, who was sitting by a nearby table with MJ until Jay and Nya came in. "Flash!" MJ yelled.

"I can take care of myself now, MJ." Jay replied, standing up to his sister's boyfriend, despite his short height. "Mary Jane Watson only went out with you, so that you could leave me alone, but you didn't. She never loved you, she never loved the way you dress, she never loved the way you push people like me around!"

Flash then turned to MJ, angered at what he was told about her. "Is it true?" He asked.

MJ stood up, a little scared as people were looking at them. "Yes, Flash." She replied. "I only went out with you to protect my little brother. And now he is a hero himself, so just back off from him, and back off from me."

"You bitch!" Flash moved his arm back, and swung it, striking MJ down with a yelp, earning gasps from the witnesses.

"Thompson!" Jay yelled, holding out his hand and firing a bolt of lightning that sends him flying to a wall.

Instantly realising what he had done, Jay then looked at his hand with his only eye as MJ, sporting a bruise from the slap, saw the damage her brother had done. "What have you become?" She asked. Not finding the instant answer, Jay immediately took off as Flash saw him leave.

"You better run, freak!" He yelled, earning glares from everyone in the pizza parlour before Nya immediately took off, hoping to find the brother of Flash's now ex-girlfriend.

"Jay!" She called out as she ran.

* * *

At Pixal's apartment, Zach was crying softly as Zane tried comforting. "There, there." He said as he rocked.

Pixal soon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "I read that babies tend to cry when their parents are upset about something." She said as she soon took Zach, and started to shake him a little before he stopped crying. "Did something... happen?"

Zane sighed as he went to the fridge, and opened it to get out a baby bottle of formula for Zach. "Cole decided to try out some wrestling."

"I saw it on the TV. I'm sorry he lost."

"And it might not just be that as well." Zane sits down next to her, and hands the bottle to her, which she starts to feed Zach with. "Are we... really compatible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us. Parents at 16, robot and human, mutant and normal. I just feel like, this isn't gonna work out between us."

"Zane, I will always love you. We even have a baby boy to prove it."

"But what if he wants a little brother or sister? I can't him give that. Maybe, it's better if we were just friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"But, who will help raise Zach with me?"

"You got Eddie, Blake, and your father. Enough men in your life. I don't think I should be a part of it." He soon stood up.

"Zane." Pixal quickly stood up. "Whatever you're saying, you know that's not true? What do your computers inside you say?"

"That our relationship... is at a low percentage. I'm sorry, Pixal, but I'm afraid this is goodbye. Good luck raising Zach, and don't tell him about me. He wouldn't want finding out his father is a robot." He heads for the door before opening it, and leaves. Zach started to cry as Pixal looked down at him, and shook him a little while she sobbed a little as well.

* * *

Out by the waterfront, Cole sat at a bench, looking at a photo of himself and his band when they were younger before he notices a nearby warehouse close by, and went over to it. Once he reached it, he saw that it was filled with junk and scrap before he soon made his arms glow, raised a big block of steel, and throws it at a big window, breaking it and sending the steel out through it. He then went over to a pile of scrap, and punches it, spreading it all over.

* * *

At a park bench overlooking the George Washington Bridge, Jay sobbed a little while tears from his only eye came out. He soon looked up to see a big building before standing up. "I know just what to do." He said to himself before immediately taking off.


	26. Chapter 21: Jay's Request

At a restaurant, Nick was eating at one of the exterior tables as a waiter came up to him, holding a bottle of wine. "General Fury, can I get you more wine?" He asked.

"No." Nick replied. "This is fine. Tell the kitchen that the General Tso's is fantastic."

Beeping was soon heard as Nick looked at his watch which appeared to have an energy reader before pressing it. "One Eye Eagle, we are receiving a recurring energy flux in your immediate area." Someone spoke through a small earpiece in Nick's right ear.

"I have it." Nick looks at the energy reader again.

"Here comes the matching intelligence."

"Thank you." He looks at it before becoming curious. "Huh."

"Request command sequence."

"No, I got it."

"Sir?"

"I'll take care of it myself."

"But, sir, procedure."

"Soldier?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Nick soon got up and leaves some money for the bill. "Keep online, await my command."

"Yes, sir." Nick soon started walking down the street as a teenaged boy sees him leave before immediately following him.

* * *

As he soon turned into an alleyway, he is suddenly confronted by another teenaged boy. "Look at the pirate." He teasingly said.

"I bet he's got a lot of gold on him." The other teen sarcastically replied.

Nick slowly went to grab something from his coat. "Ah, ah, ah." The first teen gets out a Ruger SP101 and aims it at him. "I'll grab it myself, if you don't mind."

But as the boy prepares to move closer, something soon lands behind him, knocking him down on the ground, face down. Nick immediately backed away when he saw that it was Jay. The other teen was soon surprised. "Zaptrap." He soon got out a switchblade and opened it. "He'll be a better mark than the pirate."

The teen charges at Jay, who quickly backed away before grabbing hold of his neck, and started to emit lightning through it, shocking him. As he was getting jolted, his friend gets up. "Dumb kid." He prepares to raise his gun, only to get hit in the neck by a tranquilliser and collapses again.

As he kept shocking the kid, Jay turned and saw that Nick was aiming a modified Crosman 2240 CO2 Pistol. "Jason, let him go." He said.

Jay soon pushed the teen down, who was quickly scared of him. "Get lost." He simply told him. The teen quickly got up, ran over to his friend, grabs the gun, picks him up, and they immediately ran out of the alleyway while Jay turns to Nick. "I take it that you're Nick Fury?" He nods. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He puts his tranquilliser gun away. "How long have you been following me?"

"Since you left your-" Jay tried to think. "I don't know what to call them- those headquarters."

"You've been following the leader of the top espionage organisation on the entire planet for over an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Not bad. What do you want, Jason?"

"I want you to take my powers away. I don't want them. I don't want to be Zaptrap and don't want my powers. And I know you can do it! I know you can inject me with something, or- or- or spray me with something and I can go back to a normal life! I don't want to do this anymore! I want my life back where it was before I was caught in that explosion! Before I lost my eye! I want this to stop!"

"No."

"I'm an illegal genetic mutation! You- you said it yourself to Lloyd! I'm telling you! I don't want this!"

"What happened, Jason?"

Jay soon sighed as he turned away. "Apart from that mugger, I nearly killed someone. My sister's ex-boyfriend. He was beating her, and I had to stop it. And now she doesn't want to look at me anymore. Which is why I want you to do the right thing. I want you to-"

"I heard you."

"I don't WANT this!"

"Kid, you had a rough day. Everyone has them. And when you do... do what I do. You ask yourself. Anybody's life is better because of what I did today? If the answer's yes... then stop your whining." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "If not, well, do better tomorrow. What did your friend, Lloyd, tell you when he and I met?"

"You told him that we were going to be your prisoners because we are illegal, unnatural genetic mutations!"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, yes, you did!"

"I thought you were smart, boy. I told him... my exact words... 'Enjoy your youth.' 'You and your friends are too young to be this involved with the big boys.' 'There will be plenty of time and opportunity for you here later.' You and your friends are in line to be part of one of the finest organisations this world has even seen." This got Jay to think. "You'll work alongside Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain America. You and your friends are going to be part of the greats. Part of the greats, kid." Jay turns to lean on the wall. "But looking at you today- like this- your head's going to pop off your body before you even make it to prom. You don't want to be Zaptrap anymore? Fine. What else are you going to do? Go work at Burger King? Help out at your parents' junkyard? I have. You don't want to. Kid, you hit the lottery. People would kill to be you. Literally." Jay then placed his head on the wall. "I'm much smarter than you... so listen to me. Take some time off. Just because you're Zaptrap doesn't mean you have to be Zaptrap every single second of every single day." Nick puts a hand on Jay's shoulder again.

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"You can and you will." He soon sighed. "A friend of mine in the army once said, 'You cannot change the past, but you can affect the future.' Like it or not, but you'll always be a mutant, and a potential Avenger."

"I, uh, I didn't mean to suggest-"

"Yeah, you did. It's okay. I know what's going on. You're so angry you don't even know what to be angry about. It's called being a teenager." He soon held out his hand. "Been there." Jay looks at the hand before reluctantly taking it, and they shook hands. Nick soon started to leave the alleyway. "It's all right. But next time you want to talk to me... make an appointment. Or I'll shoot you." Jay just watched him leave before he suddenly felt his face covered, causing him to yelp.


	27. Chapter 22: The Power Extractor Device

"Jay?" Nya called out as she looked down an alleyway before turning to a middle aged man. "Uh, excuse me, did you see a guy pass by?" She asked. "A little taller than me, brown hair, eyepatch?"

"No, sorry, ma'am." The man replied before walking away as Nya kept moving along, hoping to find Jay.

* * *

Once he had finished tearing up the warehouse, a completely relieved Cole was about to head home when he saw the evening edition of the Daily Bugle on display of a newspaper dispenser. It had a photo of Rocking Earth being thrown out of the ring by Spider-Man. The headline said, 'Rocking Earth Pummelled.' Angered at the sight of it, the now angered one time wrestler punches it, breaking the glass and causing some quarters to come out before he resumed moving along.

* * *

In an instant, Zane almost regretted walking away from Pixal and Zach. Even though she really loved him despite having a disability and being a robot, it felt like she didn't care anymore, but Zane on the other hand, he felt it was wrong. While waiting in the subway train home, he turned to his left to see a young woman talking to her tired son. "How about some ice cream?" She asked, and the boy instantly widened his eyes upon hearing those two words. Zane soon remembered the day when he and Pixal first met, she accidentally dropped ice cream on the back of his shirt while he was tying his shoe.

"Maybe I should get some ice cream myself." Zane said to himself before turning around to head back up the stairs.

* * *

Jay groaned as he opened his remaining eye to find himself in a small room where there was nothing in it. He slowly but surely got up, and looked around. "Hello?" He called out, but it was almost as if the walls were soundproof.

Pretty soon, part of the wall in front of him opened up, revealing to be a door. He quickly turned around to it before holding out his hands, only to find that his lightning wasn't working. "Your powers won't work in this room, Mr. Watson." The individual spoke as they were about to come in.

Jay was surprised at who his visitor was. "Dr. Smythe?" He asked. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh no. That explosion has left me paralysed from the waist down. And a little birdie told me you wanted your powers gone. We can make it happen."

"How?"

"We have created a device that can extract your powers, back into a Ninjago Crystal." Wilson Fisk was heard as he soon came in.

"Wait. Smythe, you're now working for Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime?"

"I am merely a legitimate businessman, Watson." Wilson was annoyed at the accusation. "And yes. When Osborn terminated Mr. Smythe, I hired him to help create the device."

"And now, with a power source, compliments of Adrian Toomes before he was incarcerated, it's ready." Alistair said. "Now, are you?"

Jay looked at his hands briefly before shedding a tear from his only eye. "I'll do it." He replied.

* * *

Pretty soon, Jay was inside the device as Alistair, Kingpin and Max looked on. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"I've got nothing to lose." Jay took in a deep breath and exhaled. "If I don't make it, tell Nya that I've always loved her, even if she doesn't want to talk to me." Alistair soon pressed the button. Jay started to groan as he suddenly glowed before electricity started to come out of him. "Come on! Get out of me!"

As the electricity was slowly being absorbed from him, an alarm was soon heard and the Kingpin turned to see that the Ninjago Crystal was glowing yellow. "The pressure is too much!" He yelled. "Turn it off!"

"No!" Alistair yelled. "We have to keep going!"

Sparks soon came out of the machine as Max notices the whole thing. "Mr. Fisk, watch out!" He yelled, pushing him back before the panel blows up, sending Alistair wheeling back and Max flying. Unfortunately, Max struck the Ninjago Crystal which soon exploded, and the fragments enter his body through his right arm before leaning on the side, shrapnel from the panel entering his body.

Pretty soon, the machine opens up, showing Jay, who was exhausted, and the Kingpin got up to see him exiting before he collapsed on his knees. "Jay." He immediately came up to him. "Are you okay? Did it work?"

Jay looks at his hand. "I think it did."

He slowly stood up before immediately collapsing again, and the Kingpin smirks. "One down, five to go." He turns to some of his men. "Throw him in the river." The men head over to Jay before picking him up, and drag him out.

"What about Max?" Alistair asked as he wheeled himself over to where he landed before becoming completely surprised at his appearance.

* * *

"Damn." One of the men said as they drag the unconscious drained teen outside before coming across the jetty. "Who thought he could be so heavy?"

"Just help me throw him." The other man replied as they lift him by his arms and legs, swing him, and throw him into the river with a big splash.


	28. Chapter 23: Wonders and Concerns

Nya was silent throughout the walk back to the OsCrop penthouse. She was nearly mugged, but she simply passed by and elbowed the mugger before walking away.

* * *

Once she entered the penthouse, she went to the kitchen to grab a spoon and the rest of the blueberry ice cream she and Jay had been sharing before sitting down on the couch to eat it while watching a movie on DVD. As she was starting to watch it, she had a lot of spoonfuls. A sentence soon appears on the TV screen saying, 'A Message From Iron Man.' The screen then shows a man in his late 20s trying to get in a car. "You wouldn't steal a car." A man said in voiceover. The screen soon showed a man in his early 30s swiping a handbag from a seat with the owner being oblivious to the theft. "You wouldn't steal a handbag." The screen then shows a man in his mid 20s swiping some fruit from a market stall. "You wouldn't steal fruit." The screen then shows a man in his early 20s grabbing some machinery. "You wouldn't steal my hardware." The screen then shows a man in his mid 40s, wearing red and gold armour, in a bedroom while a teenaged kid was behind him on a computer, about to download a pirated film, completely oblivious to his presence. "Downloading films from the internet is stealing." His voice was the same as the voiceover. The computer's process bar starts filling. "One click, and you're a criminal." Some police officers soon enter the room to grab hold of the kid. The screen then showed the man in armour, with a helmet over his head, on a rooftop. "Wait for the appropriate date with patience." He soon activates some jet boosters and flies away. A sentence soon appeared on the screen. 'Brought to you by Tony Stark, Iron Man.'

* * *

A few minutes into the movie, Kai soon came up to her. "Hey, you get the pizzas?" He asked.

"No." Nya replied, having another spoonful.

Kai then looked at the TV to see what movie his sister was watching. "'Kid Fugitive'? You haven't seen that before. What got you watching it now?"

"It's Jay." Nya replied, trying to fight back tears until she turned to her brother as the movie was still playing at the part where the protagonist was at the cafe having breakfast. "He and Flash Thompson fought over MJ breaking up with him."

"That's just a typical brother defending his sister. Like me to you."

"He practically tore the whole restaurant." This got Kai to become shocked. "And then he took off. I tried to find him, but I couldn't."

"Maybe he just needs some time alone."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned back to the TV where the movie now showed the protagonist accidentally bumping into a man, who starts an argument with him.

"Mind if I watch with you?"

"Go ahead." He immediately vaulted over the couch to sit next to and comfort his sister as they watch the part of the movie where the cop moves to arrest the man for assaulting him until he is shot in the head by a hitman.

"I can just order the pizza online, and they'll deliver them here."

"Yes, that would be better." She soon yelped when she sees a part in the movie where a young girl is killed by the hitman while recklessly firing at the protagonist as he chased him.

* * *

Zane went to the nearest ice cream store and bought a butterscotch flavoured ice cream, since it was Pixal's favourite, and had just arrived at the building.

* * *

As he walked down the hallway, holding the ice cream that he made sure that it wouldn't melt, Zane was trying to think of what to say. "'Pixal, I guess I was wrong about the relationship." He said to himself as he practises. "If you want, maybe we should have a second chance. Remember this?'" He thinks for a bit and nodded. "Yes, that is perfect." He then came across her door and prepared to knock on her door, but stopped. He looks at the ice cream for a bit before shaking his head and sighed. "I can't do it." He then holds his right hand out, spraying out some ice into making a sculpture. After finishing, Zane puts the ice cream cone in it, knocks on the door and walks away, head slouched down. The door opened a few seconds later, and Pixal sees the sculpture and ice cream. Smiling at the sight of it, Pixal takes the ice cream cone and heads back in, leaving the sculpture outside.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Kingpin sees the men come in while Smythe looked at a completely disfigured Max on a gurney, wearing a dark green rubber suit. "Zaptrap's fish food now." One of them said.

"Good." Kingpin replied.

"He is still alive, Mr. Fisk." Alistair said, referring to Max, who soon woke up. His skeleton was glowing yellow before he glowed even more, and electricity came out of, not only just his hands, but his head, almost like it was disfiguring it. The sight of him was enough to scare the men a little.

"Ah, excellent." Alistair smiled at the site of the transformed maintenance worker. "The fall of Zaptrap, and the birth of Electro."

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Electro asked.

"Find the rest of the Ninjago Force. We will suck their powers dry, and use it for ourselves."

"As you wish."

* * *

**(A/N: Apologies for the lateness, didn't want to upload this while it is short. Also, 'Kid Fugitive' is sort of something I wrote, but cannot do it in a script or book. Find it on my Adopt-a-Story book on wattpad if you want to make a book out of it. I won't mind if I'm not credited or if you don't like the idea)**


	29. Chapter 24: Electro

A party was in place at ESU as a man with blonde hair comes up to a woman with dyed green hair, a skull necklace, and piercings across most of her body, wearing a black leather jacket, green tank top which was short enough to show her navel, black leather pants, and black leather high heeled boots. "Ooh, Toxikita, where have you been all my life?" He asked, sitting down.

"Buzz off, Brock." She replied.

"Come on, can't resist my good looks, can you?"

"Why can't you go harass Betty?"

"She said to 'harass' you."

Disgusted by his reply, Toxikita poured her drink on his crotch, getting his blue jeans wet. "Oh, look, you pissed your pants." She sarcastically spoke before she soon got up and left as Brock looked at his soaked jeans before sighing, and went to leave the party to go change his pants.

But while walking away, nearby doors soon blast open, causing everyone to duck down, out of fear, some even screaming. Brock turned to the doorway to see a disfigured person in a dark green rubber suit. "What the hell?"

"What is that?" A male student asked.

"Not, 'what'." The scarred and disfigured man replied, entering the room. "'Who.'" He soon turned to face Brock, who backed away a little. "Hello, Eddie."

"Max?" He asked. "What happened to you?"

"This!" He immediately spreads out his arms, firing an electric sonic wave, knocking everyone down, some hitting dangerous objects. Max then chuckled before noticing a security camera. "If you want me, Ninjago Force, try to find me. For I am... Electro." He starts to walk away as some of the students slowly start to wake up, groaning.

* * *

Within minutes, the authorities were on scene. Thankfully, no one was killed, but there were some with near fatal wounds, and had to be taken to hospital. Eddie was chatting with Terri. "Max comes in, all disfigured and in some weird suit." He said.

"Then all of a sudden, he glows yellow." Toxikita said to Geoff.

"And we were all unconscious." A woman with black hair said to a female detective with black hair.

"Did he say anything?" The detective asked.

"No, all he said was, 'Not, 'what'. Who.'" Eddie said to Terri.

"But that was the last thing we heard before he attacked us." Toxikita said to Geoff.

"Yet, I did remember seeing him turn to a security camera." The black haired student said to the detective.

* * *

A few seconds later, the detectives were all in the security room, looking at the tape. What they see was the disfigured man the witnesses described. "If you want me, Ninjago Force, try to find me." He said. "For I am... Electro." He soon walked out of view.

"Electro?" Geoff asked. "That's such a dumb name."

"Probably didn't want to be called by his real name anymore." Terri replied.

"What do you want to do, sir?" The black hair detective asked.

"Call the Ninjago Force, Yuri." Geoff replied. "Tell them to come to my office."

* * *

Nya was writing a letter, hoping to give it to Jay before finishing it, and looks at it. Unsatisfied by how it was written, she scrunches it up, and throws it to a nearby wicker bin filled with balls of scrunched up paper, but it ricochets due to the many paper balls, and lands near the table. Pretty soon, a nearby phone rang, and she answers it, hoping for it to be Jay. "Jay, is that you?" She asked. But she soon frowned. "Oh, sorry, Detective Watanabe." She listens for a bit before becoming concerned. "Okay, I'll let the others know."

She soon hung up as Kai came into the room. "Who was that?" He asked.

"The NYPD. Someone attacked ESU and left us a message, said we should see it for ourselves."

"Alright, a new villain!" Kai whooped before noticing his sister glaring. "Oh, I mean, how horrible." He sarcastically spoke.

"Let Jay and Cole know. I got Zane and Lloyd."

* * *

Heading back into the subway, Zane was still deep in thought about whether or not to reconcile with Pixal and be there for his son, but sighed when he heard his phone ring, gets it out, and he answers it. "Freeze-Bot here." He said before widening his eyes. "A new villain? I'm on my way."

* * *

Heading to the nearest all-nighter gym, Cole, having an orange tank top on while his sweatshirt laid on a nearby bench, was striking a punching bag before hearing his phone ring next to his sweatshirt. He stopped hitting the punching bag, went over to the bench, grabbed his phone, and answers it. "You've reached Rocking Earth." He said before widening his eyes. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Late night shopping in another convenience store was what Lloyd often had to do since his parents were busy, and was watching the items get packed before his phone soon rang. He gets it out, and answers it. "This is Green Bean." He said before widening his eyes.

The cashier was soon finished packing Lloyd's groceries. "$48.35." She said before looking up to see Lloyd had taken off, leaving his groceries behind.

* * *

As they drove along the road in a new vehicle that Ed had built for them, Nya was in the driver's seat while Kai was in the passenger seat, trying to get a hold of Jay. They both in their suits. "Hey, Zaptrap ain't available, jolt me a message." Jay's voicemail recording said before chuckling and a beep goes off.

"Jay, I don't care what happened between you and my sister, we need you at the 6th precinct." Kai said. "The NYPD called for us." He soon hung up.

"Didn't answer?" She asked.

"No. Maybe he fried his phone."

"That's impossible. He told me that he made the phone resistant to electricity so that it wouldn't fry. And also made it become chargeable, only by his powers."

"Well, I don't know what is going on."

"Maybe it'd be better if he heard from me." She presses a button, and the wheel moves back before she immediately moved it to Kai, who quickly grabbed it, pushed it in, and took over driving the vehicle while Nya got out her phone and dialled Jay's number. "I should probably also thank his father for the retractable steering wheel." **(A/N: Are you imaging some sort of Dr. Seuss reference here? If so, which one)**

* * *

Unaware to anyone, Jay had been washed ashore near the embankment of the Hudson River following his power drain. His clothes were completely drenched and partly covered in mud, his hair was flat from being wet, and had also lost his eyepatch, revealing his damaged barely visible eye with a scar across it. His waterlogged, yet still operational phone, which was in his left front pocket, was ringing before it soon stopped, showing he had 7 missed calls and 3 voicemail messages.


	30. Chapter 25: Electro's Message

Grabbing their suits with the added respective coloured crystal patches on the right side of the chest plates, Lloyd, Jay and Zane caught up with Kai and Nya before they head into the precinct.

* * *

But once inside, one officer notices them before getting out his Smith & Wesson 5946, and aimed it at them. "Freeze!" He yelled.

"Officer, gun down!" Geoff called out.

"But, sir. They wrecked the city the other day."

"Do you want desk duty again?" The officer complied, and holsters his gun before walking away. "Sorry about him. He believes Jameson's crappy stories on you all. Believe me, that is worse than blaming the Fantastic Four for the Coronavirus." **(A/N: Apologies for bringing up the current situation, but there might be promising results from Queensland, Australia)** He soon noticed something. "Where's Zaptrap?"

"We were wondering that, too." Lloyd said.

"He must still be blowing off some steam somewhere." Nya said, referring to when he nearly killed Flash. "So, let him sit out for the time being, and we'll try to assess the situation when he returns."

"So, what did you call us in for?" Kai asked.

"Something you should see." Geoff replied, beckoning them to follow him to his office that he shares with Terri while passing by a couple of officers, who were dragging a man in a business suit away and he struggles against the handcuffs.

"I'm innocent!" The man yelled to the officers.

"Tell it to the judge." One of the officers replied.

"I am the judge!" **(A/N: Where did that come from?)**

* * *

Kai and Lloyd were sitting on the chairs while Zane stood and Cole and Nya sat on Terri's desk as Geoff shows them Electro's message on his laptop. _"If you want me, Ninjago Force, try to find me." He said. "For I am... Electro."_ He soon walked out of view.

"So, who is that guy?" Cole asked.

"Max Dillon." Geoff replied, looking at a folder. "A few B&Es as a kid, but other than that, spotless record."

"Until now." Lloyd said.

"Wait a minute." Nya replied before rewinding the video to the point Electro entered the party. "He has lightning powers. Just like Jay."

"So he has the same powers as him, what's the point?" Kai asked.

"Think about it, Kai." Zane replied. "Jay went missing around the time Electro showed up."

They soon came to a conclusion. "Electro must've stolen Jay's powers." Cole said.

"But, how?" Lloyd asked.

"It must've been from that Ninjago Crystal." Nya replied. "The one that Vulture stole. Electro's employers must've found a way to extract the power and put it in the crystal."

"Detective Hardy, can you try to find Jay? I think he has his phone on him."

"We'll try."

The door soon opened, and they turned to see that it was the officer who had threatened them. "Detective, we're getting 911 calls about a guy in a suit, absorbing electricity at one of the substations." He said.

"It must be this Electro." Kai replied. "We're on it."

They immediately leave the room. "Wait! Let us handle it!"

"They can handle it themselves." Geoff said. "In the meantime, you look for Zaptrap. He is missing, presumed dead."

"Yes, sir." The officer leaves the office.


	31. Chapter 26: Electro's Trap

The substation in question was on Leonard Street. Electro was absorbing electricity from it, causing nearby apartments to suffer blackouts. "Hey, Spark Boy!" Fire Maker called out, causing him to turn to see him and the others.

"The name is Electro!" He replied, annoyed before smirking. "What, no Zaptrap?"

"You know what happened to him!" Rocking Earth said.

"You took his powers!" Green Bean yelled.

"And I like 'em." Electro replied, holding a hand out to emit some electricity. "And, when I take you all down, the Kingpin will be glad to have all of your powers."

"He'll be getting nothing from us!" Fire Maker replied before charging at him.

"Kai, we need a plan!" Green Bean yelled.

"And that's to kick his ass." Rocking Earth replied before charging.

"For Jay!" Water Lily yelled, also charging.

Green Bean then rolled his eyes. "Guess we just charge." Freeze-Bot said before running to join the others.

"I hate it when they do that." Green Bean said to himself before he charged as well.

"Charging at me without a plan?" Electro asked. "How audacious." He sarcastically spoke.

Water Lily holds out her hands to fire some water balls at Electro, who dodged a few, and some hits he took merely let out some sparks as he soon dove down to her, and raised a fist to try and punch her, but Freeze-Bot manages to come from the side and slapped it aside before holding out his right hand. "Ice!" He yelled, firing a beam of it, which Electro dodges by tilting back before holding out his hands, firing a shockwave of lightning at the robot, sending him flying at a nearby building as Green Bean and Fire Maker quickly came in front of him, and fire their elemental powers as Water Lily ducked back to avoid them.

Unfortunately, Electro held out his hands to fire lightning at the radioactive and fire shots, creating a small explosion. "Hey, Sparkie!" Rocking Earth called out as Electro turned to see him slamming his glowing arms on the ground, sending pillars of spikes at him.

Electro quickly held out one hand to try and stop the pillars, but they keep coming, and strike him, knocking him down. The Ninjago Force then came up to the supposedly unconscious electric villain. "Think he's down?" Water Lily asked.

"If he is, we did it without Jay's help." Fire Maker replied.

Green Bean then turned to see some cops holding off a crowd. "Move in!" He called out.

But with their backs to him and some officers heading over to him, Electro chuckled before holding up his hands. The attack creates a shockwave, knocking them all down, and he gets back up, chuckling. "You see, ninjas?" He asked. "Without your electric pirate, you are weak. Not even strong enough to shine my boots."

"He's tough." Fire Maker said as they start to get up.

"Well, we're tough as a team." Green Bean replied. "Nya, Zane, attack!"

Freeze-Bot and Water Lily quickly held out their hands to fire their powers, but Electro easily moved aside and moved to the ground, only to come across Fire Maker, who quickly held out his hands, firing his power at him. Electro quickly moved to the side, grabbing hold of his arm, and turned him to Freeze-Bot and Water Lily, making him strike them both. They go down with their suits being partly burnt, only for Fire Maker to raise his left elbow, and struck Electro's nose. He immediately lets go before his foe immediately ducked down as a radioactive blast hits him, but it barely fazed him as he immediately held out his hand to fire a bolt of lightning at Green Bean, sending him flying into a nearby car, shattering a window with some of the shards striking his right arm, causing him to hiss. "Yo, Sparkie!" Rocking Earth's taunt made Electro turn to see him charging with a big rock, fashioned like a shield, only for the electric villain to collapse back, raise his legs, and kicked the shield, breaking it apart. He then quickly held out his hands, firing bolts of lightning that sends Rocking Earth flying into a window of a nearby cake store. The window broke from his force, and he lands in many display cakes.

"You think that I, ELECTRO, could be taken down easily?" Electro asked as he got up. "Don't you get it? I have Zaptrap's power, and he is enjoying an early watery grave." Engine revving was soon heard, causing Electro to look around. "What's that sound?"

Suddenly, the Thunder Rider shows up at a fast speed before the driver immediately jumped out, sending it crashing into Electro, and explodes. They all came up to where the driver was, and saw that it was Zaptrap. "Jay!" Fire Maker yelled as Green Bean and Freeze-Bot help him up.

"Did I get him?" Zaptrap asked, referring to Electro.

Green Bean turned to the burning wreckage. "You got him." He replied.

"What happened to you?" Rocking Earth asked. "I thought he said you were dead."

"I almost was." Zaptrap replied.

"How?" Fire Maker asked.

"Well... it happened just a few hours ago." He then prepared to explain his current presence.


	32. Chapter 27: Jay's Last Few Hours

**(A/N: Normally, I do flashbacks in italics, but since the entire chapter is a flashback, I decided to put it in plain text)**

* * *

_"__I don't know how long I was unconscious for. But I started to hear the voice of a man I was not expecting." Jay starts to explain his disappearance._

* * *

Several Hours Earlier

"Jason." Nick's voice was slowly heard with distortion as Jay tried his best to regain consciousness, and sees a little blur of a black man. He knew it was Fury, upon hearing the voice. "Come on, kiddo, wake up." Jay then heard it very clearly as his vision became clear to see Nick knelt down to him.

Jay soon started to cough, and turned to cough out some water as Nick pats his back a bit before some men in grey tight-suits help him up. He was still completely wet and muddy from lying on the bank of the Hudson River. "What happened?" He asked, looking around a little.

Nick soon came in front of him. "The Kingpin had you thrown into the river. When I saw his forces kidnap you not long after we had just talked, we followed them to the warehouse. We got Smythe and the Kingpin, thanks to you."

"What about the other guy?"

Nick was soon confused. "Who? What 'other guy'?"

"There was another guy in there." Jay looks at his hands. "I think he has my powers now."

"That must be this Electro person." He turns to a nearby member. "Take Mr. Watson back to the Helicarrier for medical. He needs to get some rest."

"No, I need to find Nya and the others. They need to know about Electro." He prepared to take off, heading for a nearby vehicle that belongs to the agents.

"Jason, that is a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle you are taking!"

"I don't care." Jay immediately got in, and drove off.

"Should we follow him, Director Fury?" Coulson asked as he came up next to Nick.

"Be discreet, Agent Coulson." He replied. "He's already got enough on his plate."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Breaking a few speed limits and running some red lights weren't what Jay was concerned about, and luckily the police didn't pursue, due to being in a government vehicle. He was concerned about Nya and the team. He thinks they don't know who their new adversary is and what he is capable of.

* * *

But first, he made one stop to his parents' junkyard to change out of his wet and muddy clothes, and into his ninja suit with a blue crystal on the right side of his chest plate, puts on a replacement eyepatch and takes the Thunder Rider, leaving behind the commandeered S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle.

* * *

Once again breaking speed limits and running red lights, Jay made his way to OsCorp before eventually arriving at the front, got out, and ran up the stairs to head inside.

* * *

Rushing up the stairs as fast as he could, Jay enters the penthouse, only to find it empty, TV still on, and lights not turned off. "Hello?" He asked aloud as he came into the living room. "Kai, Zane? Nya?" He started to walk along the penthouse before coming across an open door to a bedroom. "Nya?" He opens it and enters, only to find empty. "Kai?" He heads for a door to another bedroom, but finds the room empty too. "Zane?" He looks through a small gap of an open door to another bedroom, but finds it empty. He soon sighed as he came into the kitchen. "Where could they be?"

As he looked around, Jay notices the scrunched up papers in the bin before kneeling down to pick up the one that didn't reach the bin, flattens it, and looks at it. "'Jay, I'm sorry you had to go through everything in the last few hours." Jay could imagine Nya's voice in his head while sitting down on the couch. "After you left, I called MJ, she said she didn't mean what she meant, she is just happy that you stood up for her against Flash. I tried to look for you, but I figured you needed to blow off some steam, maybe even follow Nick Fury for advise, so I'll let you. There is something I've wanted to tell you. Even before Flash threw you in the girls' locker room that one time, I knew you would often look at me, with those pretty blue eyes, even if you had lost one the day of the explosion. When MJ and I tried out the Perfect Match Console that day at OsCorp, and her perfect match was Peter Parker, she wanted me to try it out next, but didn't get the chance to. If I did, it might've shown you. The fact is, I believe it would've told me that you are the cutest nerd I ever met. Guess we're both nerds since I am smart too. Just, don't feel nonplus about this when I write it on this piece of paper. I love you. Please say you love me too. If not, I won't mind. Nya.'" Jay soon shedded a tear from his only eye, which lands on the letter. He soon shedded another tear, which lands on his hand before a spark goes off, surprising him.

He soon got up to look at the sparked tear before holding up his left hand. Light sparks come out of it and he holds it out to a nearby microwave, but no giant sparks come out. Still shocked, Jay looked at his hand. "It didn't work. I just... feel weak."

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news live by a substation on Leonard Street." A news presenter said as Jay turned to the TV as the screen changes to Gayle, standing far away from the substation where Electro was attacking the Ninjago Force.

"We're live around the premises of the Leonard Street Substation, where the Ninjago Force are currently in a battle against what appears to be a mutant with electric powers." She said as she turned to see Freeze-Bot getting knocked down before Jay turned the volume up. "Police sources have confirmed that the suspect has been identified as Maxwell Dillon, an Endicott citizen, who once worked for OsCorp before resigning after the explosion, many months prior. It appears that they are in a losing battle, and there seems to be one member missing. Where is Zaptrap?"

The phone close by soon started to ring. Jay quickly went over to it and answered it. "OsCorp penthouse." He said.

"Zaptrap?" The caller asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is Detective Geoffrey Hardy of the NYPD. I take it you're hearing about the battle on the news."

"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now."

"Well, the person they're fighting-"

"Max Dillon."

"Well, here is something I didn't get the chance to tell your friends before they left. Max Dillon used to work for OsCorp as a maintenance man, and was in a relationship with Norma Lynn."

"The lab tech who was killed the day we got our powers?"

"And what's worse, she wasn't given a proper funeral. Dillon lashed out at Osborn, literally threw his resignation at him."

The loss of someone reminded Jay about his friend Gwen when he learnt that she was one of the two students killed by the rubble. Someone he cared about. The last sentence in his head then got Jay thinking before heading to a nearby window where he sees flashes of light down in the middle of Leonard Street. "Did they have a child?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Most people I met, they're not married, but would have children."

"As a matter of fact, they do. A daughter."

"What's her name?"

* * *

Learning of the daughter's name, Jay was immediately out of OsCorp as some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents show up, as well as Agent Coulson. "Jason, what is it now?" He asked.

"Forget about me, I have a plan. You find Electro's daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"Sally Lynn, lives with Electro's sister in Brooklyn. I think I can try to get her to talk him down."

"But will it work?"

"I hope so." Jay comes up to his Thunder Rider and gets in before Agent Coulson was soon in front of him.

"Jason, leave dealing with Electro to us."

"I turned Max into Electro... I will deal with him myself." He immediately starts it. "Now, either you get out of my way, or I'll run you over." Reluctantly, Agent Coulson moved aside before Jay soon floored the accelerator, racing off at high speed.


	33. Chapter 28: Electro Falls

**(A/N: Many might be confused about this story. For that, I am sorry. But the name suggestion requests were uploaded weeks earlier, you just put them in a little too late. But, I will take the name suggestions for future OCs that I came up with from the Lego Marvel Super Heroes game. Spider-Man did appear in Chapter 19 as Rocking Earth's opponent in wrestling, which is how he started. Plus, Vulture and Electro are from the Spider-Man franchise, which is why I consider it a crossover. After I do another one, I plan on adding some other Marvel characters in the future)**

* * *

Present

"They should be bringing her along any minute." Zaptrap finished his story.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Freeze-Bot replied. "Involving a child in something like this."

"I'm only hoping that she could try to talk him down into surrendering."

"That could be an excellent idea." Green Bean replied.

"But, I guess it won't work with Electro dead."

"You have Fury's number, Lloyd?" Water Lily asked, hoping he would stop the agents before they arrive.

"No, sorry." Green Bean replied.

They soon notice most of the Thunder Rider's wreckage moving back, and Electro emerges from it. His suit was completely in tatters, the exposed parts showing his scars. "Oh, come on!" Rocking Earth yelled.

"You cannot defeat Electro so easily, Jason Watson." He replied before raising his hands to emit lightning and slams them onto the ground, sending out a shockwave and knocking them all down. He then started coming up to Green Bean while holding up his right hand. "Now you all shall-"

"Daddy?" A girl's voice through a bullhorn called out, causing Max to stop and turn to see some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, aiming rifles at him while Agent Coulson was next to a 9 year old girl, holding a bullhorn as high as she could with his help.

"Sally." He quietly said as his hand soon stopped emitting lightning.

The girl soon spoke through the bullhorn again. "Daddy, are you a bad man? Because I was told to talk to you. That you can stop if I speak with you."

"Sally, whatever they said to you, they're lying."

"I watched you on TV, daddy. Aunt Jenny was almost about to send me to bed when these men came, asking me to speak to you." The Ninjago Force slowly start to get up. "Are you sick?" Electro then looked away and took off his mask, saddened. "If you are, they can help make you better. Please, daddy. Let them make you better." Water Lily started to move forward towards Max before Fire Maker and Green Bean could even stop her. "What would mommy say, if she saw you?"

"She'd be-" But as he was thinking, Water Lily slowly creeped up to him, despite the others' objections, about to attack him.

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!"

Max heard his daughter's warnings, and quickly turned around as Water Lily soon fired a flow of water. "Foolish bitch!" He immediately fired a bolt of lightning at the water. The lightning moves through the water before soon coming up to Water Lily and electrocutes her, causing her to scream as the water faded, and she soon collapsed.

"Nya!" Fire Maker yelled.

"That wasn't part of my plan!" Zaptrap replied.

"Get the girl out of here!" Agent Coulson yelled to a nearby agent, who grabs Sally.

"Daddy!" She called out.

"You'll pay, Electro!" Fire Marker yelled, holding up his hand.

"He's mine." Zaptrap said, forcing him out of the way.

"What are you gonna do, Zaptrap?" Max asked. "Besides, I hold your powers. You are not even Zaptrap anymore."

Zaptrap then closed his eye before opening it again, angered. "My powers never left me at all. They're only at a weakened state. Come and get me, Sparkie."

"ELECTRO!" Max immediately held out his hands, firing lightning at Zaptrap, who holds up his left hand. The electricity was doing nothing, only making his arm glow a little, almost as if it was absorbing Electro's powers. "What is going on?"

The yellow electricity surrounding him was now turning blue. "Ha, ha! You cannot defeat Zaptrap so easily, Max Dillon." Pretty soon, Max's electricity starts getting weaker before soon stopping, and he collapses onto his knees, breathing heavily. Zaptrap then held his hands out, emitting a big amount of lightning, and chuckles, satisfied that his power is fully back. He then moved his arms back before holding them out, firing a giant burst of lightning at the weakened Electro, which soon explodes upon impact, sending him flying before he lands on his back. Zaptrap soon came up to him and looked on as the drained villain, suit even more tattered, struggles to get up. "They can help you. They can help you get better, Max." He soon stood up and looked over to Agent Coulson and the S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. "He's all yours!"

"Move in, now!" Agent Coulson yelled as he and the S.H.I.E.L.D. forces head in, and Zaptrap watched as S.H.I.E.L.D. were busy, dealing with the drained electric villain.

He then turned around to see the other Ninjago Force members, who took off their masks, by Water Lily as they were around her before he ran over to them, and knelt down to her, taking off his mask as he did so. "We can't wake her up, Jay." Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry." Zane said.

"No." Jay replied. "I never should've ran out on Nya. And Electro wouldn't have existed. This is all my fault." He pulls back Water Lily's mask to look at her face before leaning down to her, immediately pressing his lips onto hers.

But as he did so, he was unaware that Nya had suddenly moved an arm around his back until he felt it, and moved back to see his love interest awake and looking at him with a smile. "Jay." She said.

"Nya." They smile at each other before they immediately embraced as Kai almost felt the urge to stop them, but Zane and Cole stop him.

Nya then backed away to look at him before turning to see Coulson and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents move Max, who was now in some sort of harness, presumably to suppress his powers, into a van while an agent held back a really desperate Sally. "Daddy!" She yelled.

"I'll be okay, Sally." Max replied. "Be good for daddy." The van doors soon shut.

"Guess I ruined your plan."

"It doesn't matter." Jay soon got up and holds his hand out to Nya. "What matters is you're okay." She smiles again before taking the offered hand and is helped up. They all then watch as the van containing Max drove off.


	34. Chapter 29: Another Day in New York

The next few hours were hard. While the Ninjago Force were giving interviews and signing autographs, Electro was placed under S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, with them hoping to try and find a way to reverse the Ninjago Crystals effects since Smythe's machine didn't work. Speaking of Smythe, he and Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, were sentenced to 37 years in Ryker's for attempting to murder Jay, with additional crimes Fisk was suspected of committing. Because of his plan to bring Electro's daughter in to try and have her talk him down, the media commended Zaptrap for it.

* * *

The following morning, they were back at OsCorp for observation while Jay was being checked after having absorbed Electro's power, believing it is just a temporary thing. But after two hours, the results came in, and he was completely normal, as if the power drain hadn't affected him. Meeting up with the others alongside Blake, Nya was the first to come at him, and embraced him. The others soon came up to him. "How did it go?" Lloyd asked.

"Completely normal." Jay replied, causing the others to whoop.

"His tests confirm that when Fisk extracted his powers, it wasn't enough to remove them." Blake said.

"Which means you're all still in line to be in my team." Nick Fury said as he, Coulson and a woman with black hair came in.

"So, are you still going through with it?" Kai asked.

"Not really. Probably wait a few more years, for some who want to go to college that is."

"Thank you, Mr. Fury." Nya replied.

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're all okay. As I said, enjoy your youth." He, Coulson and the woman soon walk away, and they all watch them.

* * *

Several days had now passed since the Ninjago Force defeated Electro, who was taken to a classified and disclosed location by S.H.I.E.L.D. The Daily Bugle had once again blamed Electro's attack on them before Nya made a complaint against Jameson. They were currently in the penthouse for some social activities as Lloyd reads the Daily Bugle with the headline saying, 'Water Lily to Jameson: Back Off!'

Pretty soon, a beep was heard, and Zane grabbed a nearby radio before pressing it as they all surround him. "Any available units, possible biker gang brawl in progress down in Central Park." The police dispatcher said before they all look at each other, and nod.

"Just another day in New York." Kai said as they all went to the table where some cases were on it. They open them to reveal their suits, which had been patched up and modified to include some bandoliers or satchels before they grab them and put them on.

"Ready, Ninjago Force?" Green Bean asked.

"Ready." They all replied.

"Let's move!" Green Bean opens a nearby window, and they all dive out through it before moving across rooftops to reach the park.

The End...?

* * *

**(A/N: I may need some help with future Spider-Man and Ninjago crossover fanfics. Mainly, some characters' bio, which you could make, but would have to involve Ninjago characters. I even made a few OCs from the Lego Marvel Super Heroes video game that you can help write bios for, and whatever you think how they got their powers. But, do use some basics I have provided in my wattpad Conversation wall, and I won't mind, if you change any of them)**


	35. Hidden Chapter

**(A/N: Thought it was over? Um, wrong)**

* * *

While the Ninjago Force was heading off to deal with the brawl, Nick walked along the hallway of some strange building before coming across a room, where its doors retracted back, and went inside before the doors close. In what looked a base filled with lab techs and machinery, Nick comes across Agent Coulson. "Any word from our informant?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, he's on the line." Agent Coulson replied, pressing a nearby button before turning to a nearby screen as static emitted a little. "Quality is poor because of what happened at the substation."

"Is there a reason for you disregarding a strict order to not contact me unless I say so?"

"I apologise, Director, but this couldn't wait any longer." The informant replied through the still static viewed screen before it soon formed, briefly revealing James' face on it. "There is another problem, other than my son and the Ninjago Force." He soon pressed something, and a bad quality image of someone in a red and blue costume swinging along the streets appears on the screen. "It may be a little bad, but I think we know who it is underneath the mask of the kid calling himself Spider-Man."

Nick soon puts a hand on his goateed chin. "I think so too. I will have Coulson survey him until I find a way to meet him."

"Yes, sir." The screen soon turned off.


End file.
